This is Vermont
by Missschievous
Summary: Because she's a teacher who makes jam, he's the mayor, and this is Vermont.
1. The Dancing Cucumber

_Because Vermont is taking too long x_

* * *

_Jake Ballard let out a long and exhausted sigh. It had been a long tiresome day and with this announcement he could tell the rest of the day would only exhaust him more. As the principal of Crestwood Academy, one of the best private elementary schools not only in Burlington but in Vermont, it was his job to keep a tight leash on his staff and students. But he knew with the announcement he was about to make the staff especially the females were about to break loose of his hold._

_"So I'm going to make this very short and sweet." Jake cleared his throat gathering the attention of his co-workers. "After a very long and drawn out process I've arranged for Mayor Grant to stop by our school next week Wednesday to talk to the kids and and answer questions." _

_The room was silent. It was creepily quiet. It was so quiet in fact Jake was certain breathing could be heard. A pin could have dropped and been heard. _

_"Excuse me?" Claire Ramos choked out, being the extrovert that she was. "Are you talking about **Mayor Grant?** Like **THEEEE MAYOR GRANT?**" _

_**"LIKE MAYOR GRANT THAT LOOKS LIKE A MIX BETWEEN JOHNNY DEPP, BRAD PITT AND HUGH JACKMAN?!" **Bethany Walters exploded, standing up and heaving as she boomed that out in one loud breath. _

_"He does **not** look like any of them." James shook his head. "He's unique. He's gorgeous." _

_Jake rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the outbursts and carry on. "Mayor Grant and I attended to the same alma matter and reconnected again through a mutual friend. Anyway long story short I've managed to get him down here for a talk and some Q & A. I'd greatly appreciate it if you took this news to your classrooms and asked them to come up with a few questions each for the Mayor, just in case." _

_They all nodded their heads. _

_"Perfect, well that's it really. When Lyndsey and I finalize the seating plan, you'll know exactly where your class will be sitting in the auditorium, and when you're to arrive. Other than that if there are no questions you're all free to go."_

That was a mere few days ago, and now to say that Jake Ballard despised Mayor Grant would be the understatement of the year. The simple mention of the man's name had shaken his establishment to the core. Now all the teachers were running around the school like a bunch of headless chickens, spreading the latest gossip concerning the Mayor.

It was no secret that Mayor Grant was seen as a celebrity outside of his work due to his movie star good looks and charm. Jake was sure it was those two things that managed to have him win the election in such a landslide. The female teachers were now in complete and total Grant fever as they referred to it during the campaign trail and the election or as Jake referred to it as; incompetence.

Sure he'd expected a few fangirls to come out of the woodwork at the news, but never did he expect to lose his entire female staff. Especially Olivia Pope. She was by far his favourite teacher, he hired her upon instantly meeting her 3 minutes into the interview, despite the lack she had no teaching experience due to the fact she was only 23 and fresh out of teachers college. However her two degrees from Harvard proved her worthy as she was natural with her second grade class.

Olivia was smart, witty, funny, charming and most of all drop dead gorgeous. He'd seen his fair share of beautiful women in his day, but none of them compared to Olivia. Which was why when Jake saw Olivia gossip and giggling with Claire Ramos over a youtube video of Mayor Grant, it irritated him greatly. She was too smart to be behaving in such an immature and naïve fashion. It angered him to hear her laughing and gossiping with them. She didn't need to, she was far better than that.

Jake had been planning to ask Olivia out since the moment the school year started. But she had recently just moved to Burlington from Boston, and he knew she needed time to adjust. But her time was now up as he'd given her over 7 months, and this entire Mayor Grant debacle was throwing a wrench in his plans.

Jake let out a large and exasperated sigh. It was lunch time and as he sat in his large and swanky office with big doors and a large oak desk, he could still hear Bethany, Claire, Lyndsey and Olivia giggling out in the hallway by Lyndsey; his assistant's desk.

"Only two more days ladies." Lyndsey giggled. "I told my mom and she said she wants a picture and an autograph."

"I haven't told anyone." Olivia admittedly sheepishly. "It feels surreal."

"I haven't told anyone because I don't need anyone screwing this up for me. I'm going to meet my future husband in two days. **Two days!** The last thing I need is for any bitch to try and screw it up." Claire sassed all of them.

"Sh Claire!" Olivia frowned. "His office is right there, he can probably hear us!"

Jake smiled to himself before pulling out his lunch. Olivia was truly the smartest of the group.

* * *

Olivia and her best friend Claire retreated to her classroom to eat lunch. Olivia plonked herself behind her desk while Claire sat in one of the comfy chairs used for parent teacher interviews.

"What in the hell is that?!" Claire turned up her nose at the sight of Olivia's lunch. "That looks like bird food."

Olivia chuckled, taking a spoonful into her mouth. "It's Quinoa you idiot."

Claire's mouth turned to a frown as she pulled out spaghetti from her lunch bag. "Why on earth are you eating bird food Liv?"

"My doctor recommended it. It's healthy and I like the taste of it."

Claire nodded awkwardly. Olivia's health was not a subject they often spoke on, but it was definitely something that lingered on Claire's mind in the back of her head. Claire and Olivia had become friends during their undergraduate at Harvard and eventually decided to move to Vermont together and teach— tired of the crazed city life. It was during the first year of her undergraduate that Olivia informed Claire that she had what was called dilated cardiopathy; a condition where the heart becomes weakened and or enlarged and cannot pump blood efficiently. Luckily for Olivia her condition was quite mild, and minimal medication was prescribed which with time showed to improve the condition of her heart. A healthy balanced diet, a fitness regime and the right set of medication had Olivia in the best state of health in her 23 years.

"You're okay right?" Claire asked nervously. "Like you're not going to die or anything?"

Olivia laughed, as her best friend truly had no filter. It was refreshing to know someone so brutally honest and real. She was grateful to have Claire in her life as a friend. "No Claire, I'm not going to die or anything. I'm okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." Claire let out a loud breath. "I don't know anyone else who'd put up with my shit, so you better not die on me."

Olivia chuckled, attending back to her lunch. "I'll make note of that." The two of them continued to make small tall until Bethany and Abby Whelan joined them after getting Starbucks for each of them. Olivia smiled, taking a sip of her iced green tea lemonade.

"He's **single.**" Bethany said plopping herself on the couch beside Claire.

"Who's single?"

"Mayor Big Dick." Bethany said nonchalantly. "He's single."

"BETH WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Olivia boomed nearly spitting out her drink. Looking at Bethany she seemed innocent as a rose, a soft and gentle face with a sweet voice, but she was nearly as vulgar as Claire.

"Oh Olivia hasn't seen the video." Claire smirked before yanking Olivia's Macbook and searching for a specific youtube video. "Liv you're going to die..."

"Why?" Olivia scratched her head dumbfounded. "What is it?"

Abby chuckled. "Claire found a video of Mayor Grant a charity event two months ago. He's walking and well um...—"

"HIS PENIS STARTS SWINGING." Claire bursted out with no remorse for the lurking little ears that could be sneaking out if the cafeteria. "OLIVIA THE THING IS HUGE! AT LEAST SEVEN INCHES!"

"Claire you've really hit rock bottom you know that..." Olivia teased, hiding the desperation to now see the video.

"Even Abby saw it and drooled, and she hates republicans!" Bethany and Claire said in unison.

"What..." Olivia gasped as Abby had remained the most levelheaded throughout this entire phase. If Abby was able to admit it was good, it had to be spectacular. Abby was hands down the sarcastic, sharp tongued and cunning one of the group.

"It looks pretty big..." Abby admitted with a smirk, sipping her passionfruit tea.

"And it MOVES! The thing is the size of a cucumber and it MOVED! The man has a dancing cucumber in his pants!" Claire cried glee as she finally found the video.

Olivia gulped, mentally and physically preparing herself for the video as she crossed her legs tight. "Show me..." Claire placed the macbook back in front of Olivia and all three of them gathered around her. In HD with volume Claire pressed play with a greedy grin for her 16th viewing of the video.

* * *

Olivia was a mess. Since the viewing of the "dancing cucumber" video it was fair to say she was full on sick with Grant fever. She failed to shake the nerves which woke with her today, as today was the day; Mayor Grant would be in the auditorium of her school in less than 3 hours and Olivia still couldn't find an outfit.

She tried three pairs of jeans, a pencil skirt and a pair of leggings with no luck, nothing seemed good enough. After countless mental options Olivia's eyes came across a dress which in fact she'd never worn as of yet. It was nice, but casual enough for work. She could make it work, with some sheer black tights, and pair of brown ankle boots— Olivia Pope could make this work.

**XXX**

After settling her class down in the bleachers Olivia gulped, feeling more nervous than ever before. Why was she behaving like this? After all this was merely the Mayor of Burlington, not the President of the United States; she needed to chill out.

With a deep breath Olivia silently took attendance, pleased with her well behaved class.

"You look nice."

Olivia turned around with a smirk. "So do you Claire."

Claire growled, Olivia looked incredible. Her long black straight hair was parted in the the middle and curled slightly at the end, hanging just below her breasts. She wore a black and grey scoop-necked zebra printed bodycon dress which hugged her hourglass figure like a glove and ended just below her knees, paired with black tights and chunky brown ankle boots. Claire even noticed a line of black eyeliner along her upper lashline, tied all together with a rosy pink gloss.

"Olivia what the hell are you playing at?!"

"Nothing!" Olivia smiled.

Claire took a step closer to her, coming down the stairs. "How many times do I have to tell you that that cock is **MINE!**"

Olivia's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at Claire's obscene language in front of the children. "What is wrong with you!", Olivia grabbed Claire's wrist, dragging her down the stairs, away from the bleachers and right beside the exit doors away from small ears.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do you little slut and it's not going to work! HE'S MINE!" Claire fired with finality.

Olivia bursted into a fit of laughter. "I like your jeans.", she smirked at the pair of white jeans she'd gotten Claire for last Christmas. Claire paired those jeans with knee high black boots and a fitted black scoop neck shirt. The white against Claire's chocolate skin created a beautiful contrast, not to mention her head of thick black curls looked extra defined today.

"Don't compliment me when you're trying to steal my man you bitch!" Claire said trying her best not to laugh.

Olivia wrapped her arms around a much taller Claire, the height difference between the two of them sizeable. With her boots Olivia stood at a mere 5'3 while Claire stood tall and slender at 5'9. "You look like a model."

"Yeah well how is my boney ass supposed to compete with you in that dress?! I mean seriously Liv! You had to show off your ass and tits?!"

Olivia laughed— amused. "I'm sorry. These last two days I've been acting like a crazy person."

"Yes." Claire said adamantly, neglecting to comment on herself. "You have."

"I mean after all he's just a regular guy. We've been running around like stupid preteens at a One Direction concert. We need to calm the hell down...", her voice trailed off as Abby and Bethany came running at her like a speeding train.

"HE'S HERE!" Bethany cried, her face bright red from the sprint she and Abby just embarked on.

"WHO'S HERE?!"

"MAYOR BIG DICK!" Abby and Bethany cried in unison. "HE'S OUTSIDE WITH HIS CHIEF OF STAFF."

Olivia felt her stomach contorting and twisting itself in all kinds of different ways. At one point in time, she genuinely thought she could be sick. "Oh my god... I'm going to pass out."

"YOU'RE GOING TO PASS OUT?! I'M ABOUT TO MEET MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Claire cried, starting to hyperventilate.

_"Do you think he'll sign autographs?" _

_"He'd better my mom wants one!" _

_"Do you think he'll stay for photo's?!" _

_"Do you think he'll let me touch his hair?!"_

"**GUYS!**" Olivia snapped finally regaining her train of thought before Bethany and Abby so rudely interrupted. "We need to pull it together! We're acting like children! If he sees or hears us he's going to think we're all a bunch of airheads when in fact we're all Harvard, Yale or Brown graduates!" Olivia took a deep breath, finally seeing error of her ways.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, forming a semi circle around Olivia as she spoke. "You're right." Abby agreed wholeheartedly.

"**So what** if he he looks like a movie star? He's not the first sexy guy that you've seen and he won't be the last! **So what** if he has a hot voice that's smooth, deep and rich that sends shivers up your spine? BIG WHOOP! **So what** if he eyes eyes the colour of the ocean or hair you just wanna run your hands through!"

"But—"

"**So what** if he has a 7 inch penis that swings when he walks?! That thing will probably end up tearing your insides or choking you! No one wants a penis that big!"

"Olivia..."

"_**SHUT UP CLAIRE AND LET ME FINISH! YOU NEED TO LISTEN!**_" Olivia fired out, ignoring the shakiness in Claire's voice or the frozen and blood-drained look on each one of their faces.

"**So what** if the Mayor makes your panties wet or your knees weak! He isn't the first and certainly won't be the last! **So what** if he looks like a greek god carved out of 6 foot 4 inches of pure stone...", her voice trailed off and Olivia bit her lip in imagination of his naked form. She looked up to see that none of her friends were listening, in fact they were all the colour of beets, with the exception of Claire of course.

"I'm only 6'2 and a half.", said the hot voice so smooth and deep it sent shivers up her spine. "Wikipedia's full of trash."

Olivia felt her stomach drop in sheer horror. Her entire face burnt up with embarrassment, and her throat tightened almost immediately. Her hands were sweaty, almost as if someone had turned up the heat to full. Before she could stop herself Olivia turned around to come face to face with the blue eyes that she'd been dreaming of for the past week.

"Hi.", he smiled at her, his dangerously handsome features even more enticing him person. His presence alone had Olivia shaking and sweating as she stood there with an open mouth. "I'm Mayor Grant, but I think you already know that."

* * *

_So this will be a multi chapter love story fanfic because I realized I need a story with minimal angst, pure romance smushy Olitz babies. There will be one or two bumps but they are endgame forever. _

_For those of you who read my deleted story A Case Of You, you'll realize that Olivia has the same heart condition there as she does here. PSA: Olivia will not die! She will be fine! Her heart condition will serve its purpose later on in the story! _

_So how absolutely embarrassing for Liv... And yes for those of you wondering Fitz heard pretty much everything she said. Jake is infatuated with Liv and for those worried about him, don't be. He will serve his only purpose which will be to strengthen Olitz's relationship. If you follow me on tumblr you know how much I despise him._

_Hope you enjoyed and stick around for the ride! _

_Until next time! x_


	2. Lady Problems

_For some of you who are deeply confused this is in no way an Olake fanfic, please read the summary and/or the title and exit. If you're a fan of Jake/Olake you are very much in the wrong place..._

* * *

"Where the HELL is Olivia?" Jake snarled to Abby. Each and every teacher was standing against the wall watching Mayor Grant as he spoke with ease and grace charming the entire student body, every teacher that was with the exception of Olivia and Claire.

"She's in the bathroom." Abby smiled at her boss.

"A bathroom break now?! Really?!"

"Lady problems." Abby said purposely. If she knew one thing about men it was at the mention of the menstraul cycle, they tuned out. Which was exactly what happened; Jake grimaced and turned his attention back to Mayor Grant.

**XXX**

"OLIVIA!" Claire banged on the washroom door. She'd be hiding in there for a minimum of 5 minutes. "OLIVIA OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU!" She cried from the other side of the door.

"Seriously Liv get out here he's giving his speech. We don't have time for this."

Olivia gulped, from the moment she'd looked into those cerulean coloured eyes; she knew she was in trouble. That's why she sprinted down the hall and into the bathroom half a nanosecond later. Never in her life had she felt so utterly and totally embarrassed. She wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole, preventing her from having to go back out there.

"Honestly Liv it's fine... I'm sure by now he's forgotten about it..." Claire said her voice trailing off.

"Forgotten?! I DON'T THINK HE FORGOT HEARING ME SAID HID PENIS WILL TEAR OUT INSIDES!" Olivia shrieked.

"Liv if you don't bring your ass out here now I'm coming in and we both know I will."

Olivia pulled herself together for the most part and stepped out of the washroom. "I hate you."

"I tried to warn you—"

"No you didn't, and now the mayor not only knows he gets my panties wet and makes my knees weak. But he also knows I think he has a 7 inch penis." Olivia couldn't believe what had just taken place. One minute she was leading her friends back to sanity, and now she was sure to be a laughing stock when this got out.

"You're fine Liv, just shut up and keep your head down. He'll be gone soon anyways.", with that Claire took Olivia's wrist and stormed back into the auditorium.

She was pain, physical pain. From the moment she stepped inside her entire body began to burn up again. Never did her eyes leave the floor as Olivia would never dare to look at him again. She was still sweating, her clothes becoming tighter and tighter within his presence.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked her with a smile.

"Yes thank you." Olivia replied curtly before dropping her head back down. She was counting the seconds in her head, which then lead to minutes which then lead to half an hour which then lead to an hour; and then soon enough the assembly was over. Jake went up on stage, thanking the Mayor graciously and the entire school erupted into applause.

Olivia waited an entirety of a minute before rushing her class out of the auditorium before any other teacher. She was thankful Lyndsey had scheduled the assembly at the end of the day, as all she had to do now was get her kids to their coats and bags and she could leave.

As expected as they got back to the classroom, they were all unusually chatty, discussing how much they all liked the mayor. Undisputedly Mayor Grant was well loved by the people of Burlington. So it came as no surprise that her pupils were buzzing after an afternoon talk with him. After helping Reeves tie his shoes and find his missing pencil case, Olivia's school day was finally over as her class was out in the playground waiting to be picked up by parents.

She exhaled loudly, as she packed up her classroom and gathered her things. With her spring coat on, and leather bag in hand Olivia began to lock up, only to hear Jake and the Mayor coming down the hall. Upon hearing that sexy baritone voice her fingers turned to butter, her keys falling right through them.

"Shit shit." She muttered to herself scrambling to pick them up off the floor.

"Ms. Pope?" Jake called out to her as they slowly neared her. "Is everything okay?"

"YEP FINE!" Olivia yelled keeping her head down as she frantically locked the door before flying out of the school without so much as eye contact. There is no way she'd ever be able to look that man in the eyes ever again.

"Sorry." Jake turned to the Mayor as Olivia practically darted through the doors. "She's normally very friendly."

Mayor Grant chuckled, smirking to himself shortly. In all honesty he found _Ms. Pope_ to be the most adorable thing he'd ever clapped eyes on. "Her name's Olivia right?", he wanted and needed verification as the woman intrigued him incredibly.

"Yea.", Jake replied dryly and defensively. There was no possible scenario where he needed to know her first name, which irritated Jake even more. "May I give you a tour of the school?"

"Oh no thanks." The Mayor smiled. "I really should get going, even Cyrus went back to the office. Thank you again for having me. It was great seeing you again Jake."

"Thank you Mr. Mayor and the pleasure was all mine." Jake politely shook his hand and watched as he swiftly made his way out of the building. Jake was relieved; he could finally have his school back and things were due to go back to normal.

Fitz couldn't contain his excitement as he saw Olivia cursing and struggling with her mini cooper. The car was cute and petite; just like it's owner. She banged on the hood of the car while leaving an angry voicemail to someone before hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked standing a foot behind her.

She didn't answer him, she refused to answer him. Olivia kept her gaze to the floor and shook her head frantically The butterflies in her stomach were there like never before; she literally trembled in his presence.

"You can look at me you know.", he laughed sticking his hands in his pockets. She stood less than foot from him, all he could see was her back, not that he was complaining entirely as she had undoubtedly the nicest ass he'd ever seen. He'd always been able to admire a nice ass and hers was perfect; it was shapely, toned and round.

"I know." Olivia spat out harsher than she intended. She couldn't help it; not only was she nervous and embarrassed but she could hear the smirk in his voice. She imagined he'd been laughing at her, probably with Jake.

"Okay.", he smiled genuinely. "I'll wait.", and waited he did, it took her nearly two full minutes to turn around and initiate eye contact, and it was then he swore he was looking into perhaps the biggest and most beautiful pair of brown doe eyes. "Hi."

"Hi.", she smiled, and for some reason with those two letters, all of her fears washed away. She was no longer trembling, and anxiety was now a figment of her imagination.

"You're adorable." He told her honestly. "Well I think you're beautiful and sexy but you're frigging adorable too."

Olivia blushed, tucking her straight hair behind her ears. When she smiled her cheekbones were highlighted even further, just when he thought she couldn't have gotten any more stunning...

"I'm embarrassed.", she said softly.

"You shouldn't be. I've been called much worse by people who were very much aware of my presence.", he said with a lopsided smile and a wink.

"If I offended you in any way I'm—"

"It was the best thing that's happened to be all day.", he stopped her in the midst of an unnecessary apology.

Olivia smiled and he smiled back at her. They stood there, in the parking lot, smiling and blushing like two love sick teenagers. She took him in— strong, masculine and handsome. He really did have hair she craved to run her fingers through.

"Do you have a boyfriend?", he asked her getting straight to the point. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had never been a man to beat around the bush. When he saw something he wanted, he took no time in getting it, and this would be no different. He wanted her and saw no reason for fooling around. It was much beyond just physical desire, there was a pull an attraction between them he could already feel which was much deeper than just aesthetics. Sure Olivia was gorgeous, but she had the most pure and sweet demeanour about her. She was coy, but it wasn't false which had Fitz in awe.

"No.", she answered almost immediately.

"Can I take you out for dinner this Friday?"

"Yes." Olivia said, shocked by her own eagerness as she clasped her hand over her mouth. "I mean maybe."

"You mean yes.", he smirked.

"I mean I'll have to check my schedule and see if I can fit you in...", her voice trailing off as he evilly enclosed the gap between them. He wasn't playing fair, this man was seducing her in public and reducing her right back to a trembling and stuttering mess. Olivia shuddered as his fingers slowly brushed against hers and before she could blink they were entwined— holding hands.

What had come over her? She'd barely known the man a few minutes and yet she was holding in his hand in parking lot of her place of work. How did he already have such a massive hold of control over her body?

"You know, the more you play hard to get, the more tempting it is to just kiss you absolutely senseless." He said without any shame, his deep baritone voice rocking her the core as there was now a strange ache between her thighs. She wanted nothing more for him to kiss her until her brain turned to mush, but the timing and the place was all wrong.

"I...I...need to... My car isn't working.", she blurted out.

He chuckled, still holding onto her soft and dainty hand. "What's wrong with it?"

"Two weekends ago I lost a bet with my brother and I let him take apart my car's engine and put it back together. It wasn't been running the same since. Sometimes it doesn't start for days."

He smiled at her. "Luckily for you, I wanted to be a mechanic when I was younger." In fact he'd gone to trade school for 2 years for mechanics only to drop out due to his father's raging disapproval. "May I have a look?"

Olivia nodded, continuing to hold his hand as they made their way over to the hood of her car.

"You're going to have to let go of my hand so I can open up the roof.", he teased her with a smile.

"Oh." Olivia blushed prettily and dropped his hand, allowing him to access the situation underneath the hood of her car. She watched him as he squinted his eyes, pursed his eyes and furrowed his brows trying to asses what was going on.

"I'm going to give you a boost, and see if that helps." He concluded.

"A boost? Do you have to order that or—"

"Adorable.", he grinned at her. "Absolutely adorable."

After fixing her car with a boost and exchanging contact information it was time to say goodbye. Fitz smiled as the two of them re-held hands before parting ways.

"I should really get going."

"It was nice meeting you Mayor—"

"Fitz.", he cut her off. "I'm taking you out for dinner, it's Fitz."

"Fitz.", she smiled.

He leaned in, softly pressing his lips to the smooth skin of cheek before pulling away moments later. "I'll see you Friday."

"Bye." She blushed like a school girl, slightly avoiding his gaze.

"Bye.", he grinned and watched as she got into her car, waving him goodbye before driving away.

* * *

"Yes Ted?" Fitz chuckled opening the door of his beautiful but relatively small townhome. It was a two bedroom Victorian style home, and seeing as he lived alone Fitz converted the second bedroom into a home office. Although he would have been better off leaving it as a bedroom due to the amount of times Theodore dropped by.

Working as the Mayor of Burlington, Fitz wasn't exactly in the Forbes list of highest earners of 2014, however he did make an honest living. Being a Grant he did come from money, with a large inheritance from his parents, however Fitz refused to take an money from his father. So he pleaded with his mom to give him a loan for university, instead of paying for it herself. Eventually after a double major in political science and communications from Harvard, he'd worked out a system to pay his mother back despite her protests. After becoming debt free, Fitz was able to purchase himself a townhome and live comfortably. However Theodore was nearly in a completely opposite situation.

Theodore Christopher Grant was having marriage problems. In fact Theodore Christopher Grant was having a martial crisis. Over the past year his practically arranged marriage had gone from somewhat tolerable to disastrous. With the heavy influence from Big Gerry Theodore was married off to Laura Cosworth at the age of 35. A year and a half later Teddy practically showed up to Fitz's with a duffle bag and a case full of beers every other day.

"Laura locked me out."

"What do you mean she locked you out?"

"I mean she locked me out. She won't open the chain lock."

Fitz groaned, needing a beer in order to digest the shenanigans going in his brothers life. He opened the front door allowing Teddy to come in. He watched as Teddy dropped his duffle bag on what was slowly becoming his couch, before plonking himself in the recliner.

"So get this, I come home ready to make nice and she locks me the fuck out." Teddy grunted, opening himself a can of beer, practically downing it in one go.

"What happened now?"

"She suspects something's going on with Sabrina and I."

Fitz rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sabrina was Teddy's head assistant, and Fitz could tell from the moment Teddy hired her, that girl was nothing but trouble.

"I told you not to hire her." Fitz shook his head.

Teddy worked for IBM had within the last year he'd gotten a major promotion, which included but was not limited to: an office the size of average america's kitchen, two assistants, a bonus at the end of the year which easily could put a kid through their first year of college and a gracious amount of vacation days. So when Teddy hired Sabrina as his head assistant, Fitz immediately had his doubts. Sabrina was an attractive woman, not exactly Fitz's type but attractive none the less. It was obvious when she looked at Teddy she saw dollar bills. Teddy was either too stupid or just plain couldn't care less as he hired her anyway.

"This isn't the god damn time for I told you so's." Teddy growled. "She threatened to file Fitz. She's never threatened to file before. If she divorces me she'll get AT LEAST half!"

"Aren't you the slightest bit concerned at the fact that your marriage is falling to shit?" Fitz sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Teddy groaned. From the moment he married Laura and said I do, he felt a peg of regret. As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, the peg of regret turned into a full on weight he carried each and every day. Not only was Laura lazy, relying on Teddy's famous Grant inheritance as well as his high paying job to finance her every need, but she was also down right miserable. She was a selfish, mean and cold hearted woman, who did everything in her power to try to make her husband, as miserable as her.

"You know when I asked Laura for kids a few months after we got hitched and she said no, I was really really pissed. And I mean pissed, I wanted to...", his voice trailed off. "But it's only within these last couple of months where things have been really really bad where I realized she saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life, apart from agreeing to marry her that is. Imagine if I had kids with that woman?"

Fitz chuckled softly at his younger brother of just 5 minutes. Although they were referred to as twins, they couldn't be more different in every way. Physically speak they looked similar, although Teddy was a few inches shorter with dirty blonde hair.

"Why did you even ask her for kids?" Fitz asked. Speaking solely for himself Fitz had never pictured himself as the type to get married, have kids and raise a family. The only person who saw through his façade was his late grandmother Evelyn, who swore he'd find the right woman one day to change his ways.

"I thought it would ground her, solidify her and our relationship which now looking back is probably one of the stupidest idea's I've ever had." Teddy groaned, reaching for his second beer. A large part of him regretted marrying Laura while an even larger part of him was just thankful they'd never agreed on the kids situation.

"Well you just need to count your lucky stars and file for divorce. I mean you practically live on my couch." Fitz stated. He'd never taken to Laura, largely due to the fact that Big Gerry had handpicked her especially for Teddy, and anything that man touched turned to shit.

"I need a drink. Harrison's flying down from Boston on Thursday night, which means we're going out Friday. I need to drink my face off."

"I have plans Friday Ted, I can't."

Teddy glared at his brother, sitting upright from the recliner. "What the hell do you mean you have plans? Your twin brother is going through a mid life crisis you can't have plans!"

"First of all, you're 37 going on 38 going through a divorce, and secondly yes I do. I have a date."

"A DATE?!" Teddy hollered with laughter, nearly spilling his beer and flying out of the chair in the process. He laughed so hard he went red in the face. "YOU HAVE A DATE?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Teddy nodded gathering his wits about him. "You've been single since Mellie which you two weren't ever really in a relationship... So yes that is VERY hard to believe."

"Well I have a date Friday so enjoy your boys night with Harrison." Fitz said proudly. Truthfully he was looking for an excuse to text and call Olivia. He was anxious to hear that sweet voice and see that beautiful smile again. Within a few moments of thinking about her, it dawned on him that they hadn't decided on a place or time for dinner on Friday.

Fitz jumped out off his couch and practically zoomed into the kitchen for his phone.

"What the hell's gotten into you..." Teddy frowned.

"Shut up for 5 minutes." Fitz spat, dialling her number.

**XXX**

Olivia laid down on her queen sized bed with creme plush pillows and matching bed throw, reviewing her lesson plans for the following morning. She lived in a newly renovated building, once a 20th century brick schoolhouse, now sleek and modern studio, bachelor and one bedroom apartments.

She scrolled through her lessons on her macbook air, going through the content and reviewing it. Although it was just second grade science, Olivia was a slight perfectionist and always strived for her lessons to be equally entertaining as they were education. She was planning for a memory card game when her iPhone began to ring.

She blushed almost immediately, giggling at the name he'd listed himself as on her phone. _Fitz_ with two hearts and a lovestruck emoji. "Hi.", she answered on the second ring.

"Hi."

They both hovered in the comfortable silence that followed the sweet greeting. Fitz could hear Teddy muttering something in the bathroom but chose to ignore him.

"I realized I never asked you for a time and place for Friday.", he chuckled honestly.

"Anytime after 5 is fine, and as for the place I'm not picky." She said with a smile, as she was just eager to spend time with him. After leaving him and having him kiss her on the cheek, Olivia had never felt so totally flushed and flustered. It had taken her a full hour to calm down in order to process today's events. It hadn't even really sunken in, although she sure it would once she informed Claire and received the bitch slap of the century.

"I'd like to take you somewhere nice." Fitz replied shamelessly. "How do you feel about italian?"

"I love italian."

"Good." He let out a large sigh of relief. During one of his stops on the campaign trail, he'd met and befriended the owner of Gianni's, Gianni himself. Gianni's was one of the finest dining restaurants in Burlington, so he was more than excited to take her there. "I'll call Gianni's and get us a reservation first thing tomorrow."

"Good.", she replied sweetly. "Italian it is."

He smiled, not knowing what to say, or where to go. It didn't help that he could hear Teddy mocking him in the background. "Italian it is, text me your address and I'll be happy to pick you up."

"Okay.", she said and he could practically hear her smiling through the phone.

"Okay." He chuckled into another comfortable silence. Fitz leaned up against the fridge smiling like a kid in a candy shop. "I guess I'll see you Friday then."

"I'll see you Friday.", she said gently, mentally calculating that Friday was in fact an two days and three hours away. Olivia was excited as she'd never been on an official and proper date before, and although it was hours since she'd met him, Olivia was anxious to see him again.

"I guess you should hang up." He grinned.

"You called me.", her reply bashful and sweet. "You hang up."

"What if I don't want to?", he asked her boldly.

"Then don't."

"Give me a second.", Fitz smiled, muting the phone briefly. "Good night Teddy. Try not to burn down the house if you decide to cook anything."

Teddy was stunned. "Goodnight?! It's barely 9 o'clock! Fitz!", he boomed watching as his brother went up the stairs without another room locking the door behind him.

Fitz had no intention of allowing Teddy to hear whatever conversation he was about to have. He quickly changed into his pyjama bottoms, removed his shirt, plopped on his king sized bed before taking his phone off mute, "hi."

"Hi."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you don't think I'm moving the story too fast, after all this is Vermont! & yes I brought back Teddy because I miss writing him dearly._

_Until next time! x_


	3. All To Myself

_Because my classes got dismissed today! x_

* * *

She was tired. As Jake droned on in his early morning staff meeting about an upcoming school BBQ, Olivia could feel her eyes closing and his mundane voice was doing nothing to keep her awake. She'd stayed up to an ridiculous hour talking to Fitz about absolutely nothing and absolutely everything. His rich and deep voice held her captive until they both drifted off to sleep, with the call still connected. Waking up and realizing her phone was still on, caused Olivia to blush and kept a smile on her face. However that smile faltered as the fatigued kicked in.

"Olivia?" Jake turned to her as the meeting came to an end. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.", she mumbled nodding her head with the biggest smile she could muster up. Olivia rose from her seat and swung her bag on her arm.

"You seem... off." Jake frowned slightly. Olivia had been acting strange since yesterday afternoon; she practically bolted out of the building without a word.

"I'm fine." Olivia smiled politely, desperately looking forward to just get into her classroom and sleep for 15 minutes. "Thanks Jake."

"As long as you're sure." He smiled and watched as she swiftly made her room out of the staff room.

Once in her room Olivia plonked her bag on the floor and practically fell to the comfy bean bag in the corner of her room. She shut her eyes for a total of a minute before her cell phone began to ring. Before she had the chance to express her outrage, she read the caller ID and leaped at the accept button.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She blushed uncontrollably, "I'm falling asleep at work."

"I just had a meeting with city counsel, and I'm pretty sure I slept through all of it.", he chuckled, running his tired hands through his thick hair. "I'm pretty sure I drooled on my chief of staff's arm..."

Olivia laughed, throwing her head back. "I think my friend James has a crush on your chief of staff by the way."

Fitz raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well maybe we should set them up."

"We should invite them on our date Friday."

"I want you all to myself." Fitz said honestly. "We can double date with Cyrus and James another time."

Olivia couldn't believe the affect his words had on her— more so the affect he had on her. She sat in the bean chair clutching onto her cellphone, giggling and blushing like a fourteen year old school girl. _I want you all to myself_, as she did him.

"Another time huh?", she teased. "That's presumptuous."

Fitz smiled, unable to help himself. "Good luck with your science lesson."

"Thank you.", It was sweet to know that as she rambled on about her memory card game at 3:30 am he was truly listening. "Good luck with your meeting with Sally."

Fitz chuckled, Sally Langsten was the deputy Mayor of Burlington, she also served as a great nuisance to the Grant administration. "I'll try my best, and speaking of her I should go, my meeting's in 10."

Olivia let out a soft sigh of disappointment, not wanting to hear the end of his voice. "Okay."

"I'll call you later? If that's okay with you."

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it.", she smiled sweetly. They drifted into another easy and comfortable bit of silence, neither one really wanting to end the call.

"Hang up.", he chuckled softly. "I have a city to run."

"Bye.", Olivia giggled pressing end call. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled and giggled that much, but the sound of his voice did something to her. She couldn't help this surge of happiness that just radiating through at his expense.

10 minutes later Olivia had gathered her things was starting to set up her morning lesson when Claire bursted in her class. "What are you doing Friday? Bethany bailed on me and I want to go out."

"Good morning to you too Claire." Olivia laughed, joining Claire on her couch.

"Lets do a dinner, we barely out together."

"I can't Friday."

"Why..."

Olivia gulped, the moment of truth had finally arrived. She knew Claire would be pissed either way, and it would be best to just get it over with. Looking her best friend in the eyes Olivia began with the sweetest voice possible, "I have a date with Mayor Grant on Friday."

"Excuse me?", Claire asked as if she'd gone deaf. "What did you just say?"

"I had trouble starting my car after school, he helped me and well one thing led to another and now we're going on a date."

Olivia watched as Claire slowly digested the information, nodding her head softly. "Mayor Grant like the Mayor Grant? The man who heard you say he has a 7 inch penis asked you out on a date?!"

"Yeah."

Claire eyed Olivia carefully, "I should be really pissed, but if I can't tap that I guess the next best thing would be you."

Olivia let out large sigh of relief. "So you're not mad?"

"No I am." Claire smiled. "I want to kill you, but I still love you. So are you going to sleep with him?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "no Claire."

"Why not? He's a politician, he's definitely expecting some."

Olivia shook her head immediately. Fitz did not come off in any way as a sleezy politician, looking to sleep with tons of random women. Not that he couldn't if he wanted to, the women of Burlington would throw themselves at his feet given the chance. Fitz was kind and sweet, not once did he give off a greasy or sleazy impression.

"I don't think he's like that." Olivia challenged. "He's very respectable."

"We'll see." Claire grinned. "I mean do you remember what you were wearing yesterday? $150 says you end up in his bed."

"I don't think so." Olivia frowned. The two of them quickly shut up at the sound of the morning bell going off, signalling that school had just officially commenced. "Now, go teach something to those poor students of yours."

* * *

It was nearly 8 pm when Olivia had finally finished preparing dinner for herself. As she'd just recently learned to live completely on her own, without a roommate; she was slowly getting into the routine of doing things her own way. Olivia whipped up a veggie burger with a salad, plonked herself on the couch and tuned into the news while tucking into her dinner.

It was boring but she was happy. Burlington was huge change from Boston and pretty decent change from Savannah, where she grew up. Having experienced the city life throughout college, Olivia quickly learned that it was not for her. Burlington was sweet, and although it was far less populated than Savannah and felt more like a town than a city; Olivia loved it. Burlington was quickly becoming home.

As she finished her dinner Olivia chuckled at the rinsed out nightly news cycle. The biggest story of the night on the local news was a 78 year old man winning half a million dollars on the lottery.

As she looked forward to her date, Olivia couldn't help but wonder if Claire was right. What if Fitz was just planning on using her for sex? Before her thoughts could run away with themselves Olivia found herself dialling his number right away.

He answered on the second right, "hi.", her call came as slightly bizarre as Fitz was getting ready to dial her number.

"Hi.", she smiled. "Are you just using me for sex?"

He let out a loud chuckle. Fitz leaned back into his home office chair, stretched himself out and propped his feet up on his desk. "Do you think I would make up memory cards with you about photosynthesis until 3am if I was simply using you for sex?"

Olivia sat there allowing his words to set in. Suddenly not only did she feel embarrassed, but silly as well. "No.", she laughed softly.

"Good.", Fitz replied.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Because you can have any woman in this city at the drop of a hat." It was no secret that the Mayor was well loved and well received by the ladies. Hoots, hollers and whistles followed him when he stepped out in public.

"Well that's a waste because I only want you."

The richness of his voice had Olivia lost. She didn't think she'd ever be able to comprehend the affect he had on her, even through the phone.

"I guess it all just seems to good to be true."

"Why?", Fitz asked with a taunting smirk. "Is it because I have the body of a greek god? Or hair you just want to run your fingers through? Or is it my 7—"

"STOP!" Olivia cried as she flushed with embarrassment. The words she said upon their first meeting would never cease to haunt her. "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"But I did."

"Well you need to forget it!"

"Forget it?!" He laughed loudly. "Never. That's something that I'm going to tell our children one day."

"Children?", her eyes widened and her voice got quiet. "We're going to have children?"

Fitz smiled. "We're going to have to get married first, you being all sweet, southern and traditional. But yes we're going to have children, lots and lots of them. Maybe 5 or 6."

Olivia was sure that if she were caucasian, that she would be the colour of a beet root right now. Her skin felt hot. She was shocked that he'd been able to pick up on what was left of her southern accent. After moving from Savannah to Boston after leaving there for 18 years of her life, Olivia desperately did everything conceivable to rid herself of her southern accent.

"I can't believe you picked up on my accent."

"It's faint, but it's still there. I like it, it's cute."

Olivia was grinning like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear. She snuggled up on her couch, getting into a more comfortable position. "So we're going to have 5 kids?"

"5 or 6, I haven't fully decided yet."

"Do I have any say in this?"

"Not really.", he smirked.

"You do realize we've known each other a little under 2 days and we're already discussing marriage and kids." Olivia giggled. "We don't know anything about each other."

"I know, is that weird?"

"Nope. Is it weird for you?"

"Not in the slightest."

Another comfortable silence, slowly becoming routine for them drifted in. They just sat there, listening to each other silently, hovering in one another's presence, even if it was over the phone. It was natural, smooth— easy, it felt like this was it— this was how things were to be.

"What are you doing gorgeous?", he asked after a few minutes past.

"I just finished my dinner and now I'm staring at the news on mute. What are you doing?"

"I was just checking emails, and speaking of dinner, I haven't eaten yet. I'm thinking ice cream."

She laughed. "Fitz, ice cream at nearly 8 o'clock at night is not dinner."

"I know... So if I pick you up in 25 minutes will you be ready?"

"Of course.", she said without a doubt.

"Okay.", he smiled. "I'll see you then."

**XXX**

After Fitz had paid, Olivia took their bowls and found them a secluded booth at the back of the night late gelato shop.

"She was flirting with you." Olivia said as he situated himself not in the seat opposite to her, but right beside her.

"She was not.", he laughed handing her a spoon.

"She was." Olivia couldn't hide the irritation in her voice as she already felt possessive over him. The overly friendly and talkative cashier held Fitz up repeatedly, asking him stupid questions in her idiotic and nasally voice. Olivia stood there, glaring the woman down but it seemed to make no difference.

"Are you jealous?"

Olivia pretended not to care, she shrugged him off and turned her attention back to her bowl of gelato. But her mind was anywhere but, he was close, so very close. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body, she could visibly see the veins on the back of his hand, she felt as if she could the beat of his heart.

Fitz smirked lowering his head to whisper in her ear, he spoke in a low and raspy voice, "I like it that you're jealous."

She didn't know how it happened. Perhaps she'd whipped her head around too fast, or maybe he hadn't pulled away quick enough. But a moment later his lips were on hers and they were kissing— hard. It was euphoric, Olivia couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed like this, in fact she'd never been kissed like this.

She was soaring, this was above and beyond cloud 9. He kissed her with such intensity and passion, yet it was soft and gentle— it was never haste or rough. Their lips fit perfectly together, moving out of sync as if they'd been made to do this; as if they'd been doing it a life time

He nipped at her bottom lip, waiting desperately for her to open him up to depths of her glorious mouth. And when she did, they both moaned deeply. She needed to breathe but air was now the last thing on her list of needs. She needed _him_, she wanted _him_.

His roughened hands cupped the soft skin of her face and she revelled in it. Olivia relished in the feeling of his large, masculine, rough hands against her soft and supple skin. He finally pulled away, gasping for oxygen. Fitz smiled at her— some of her hair now frayed at his grasp and her lips now bright red and swollen from his kiss. But never did he think she looked so beautiful as she stared up at him with those big brown doe eyes.

"Hi.", she said breathlessly, with the most perfect smile he ever did see.

"Hi."

**XXX**

"MARRISSA!" Jacqueline squealed storming into the women's restrooms. "You'll never guess what I just saw!"

"What?" Marisa frowned as she was still peeing behind the stall. Jacqueline was always one for over exaggerating.

"Mayor Grant making out with some chick!"

"BULLSHIT!" Marisa immediately finished what she had to do, pulled up her pants and practically bolted out of the stall.

"Nope." Jacqueline clicked the home screen on her phone, and clicked away from her 1 Direction home screen wallpaper. She selected her photo gallery to show her best friend multiple photo's of the Mayor bright as day, with his tongue down some unknown woman's throat.

"Holy crap..." Marisa gasped. She hadn't been this excited about something since she'd gotten her braces on last november. "Send that to me right now!"

"There's more." Jacqueline grinned eagerly. "I got a video."

The two teenage girls watched as the Mayor and this mystery woman played tonsil hockey for a total of 13 seconds before the clip ended.

"I could have gotten way more... They didn't even notice I was there."

Marisa grinned. "Facebook, Twitter and Instagram... NOW!"

* * *

_So they had their first kind of a date? Not really? Hahaha! Anyway they got busted! I wonder what Mr. Beane will think..._

_Until next time! x_


	4. Promises Part I

_**Follow me on tumblr if you don't already! : xmissschevious**_

* * *

"Do you have ANYTHING to say for yourself?!" Cyrus Beane roared at the top of his lungs as he slammed a printed out list of last night's trending topics on twitter.

Fitz frowned at the photo of Olivia and himself, he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid as to get that carried away in a public restaurant. But then again, that woman was irresistible, Olivia Pope was his kryptonite. Luckily enough for Olivia, the picture was taken at a angle at which the soft curls of her hair covered her face. So it was still a completely mystery to the public as to the woman was.

"_Grant getting hot and heavy after late night treat._", Cyrus roared. His face was red, his hair stood on end and his nostrils were flared. The storm he'd woken up to this morning had him less than amused, especially as it was something so trivial that could have easily been avoided.

Fitz chuckled at the title, as that couldn't have been any farther from the truth. After the heated kiss they shared, the two of them simply held hands, finished their ice cream and enjoyed each other's company. He dropped her home and with a tender kiss left her at her door with the knowledge she'd gotten home safely.

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack." Fitz said dryly. "I went out on a date, which is my prerogative by the way, and I was photographed kissing a woman. I really don't see the big deal here."

"THE BIG DEAL?! THE BIG DEAL?! The deal FITZGERALD, is that we worked hard to discredit the playboy image you automatically attained by being an attractive and single man. The image you are quickly gaining back by shoving your tongue down some random woman's neck!"

Fitz immediately took offence. "She is **not** some random woman and if I have it my way you'll be seeing a lot more of her so you better deal with it Cy!"

Cyrus was taken back. Sure Fitz was an attractive man, and could easily swoop down on any woman of his choosing. Cyrus didn't think he'd see the day after Millicent that he'd would be so clearly smitten. Clearly he was allowing this woman to cloud his judgement and sense of self.

"Who is she?"

"When that information becomes of relevance to you, it will be distributed to you." Fitz said firmly.

Fitz knew Cyrus all to well. Cyrus was a pitbull, and that was the main reason Fitz had chosen him as his Chief of Staff, but he also knew Cyrus was deceitful. He was sneaky and slimy and a downright serpent when he needed to. There was no doubt in Fitz's mind that with Olivia's name, Cyrus would try to scare her off.

Cyrus growled, "how old is she?"

"Does it matter?"

"How old Fitz..." Cyrus hissed. There was an undeniable wrench in his gut telling Cyrus that this mystery woman was young, very young at that.

"23." Fitz said bluntly.

Cyrus nearly dropped to his feet as he bursted into a fit of manic laughter. He laughed so hard his stomach began to cramp. Cyrus Beane laughed until he was nearly blue in the face.

Fitz rolled his eyes, knowing Cyrus's tactics. Cyrus was clearly trying to provoke a reaction out of him, which he'd be dammed to give. "Once you're done Cyrus, show yourself out."

"Sir! You cannot seriously tell me that you're going to entertain the thought of having a relationship with a 23—"

"OUT CYRUS!" Fitz roared, now clearly enraged. Cyrus gulped, choosing to no longer push his luck as he left the office with his tail between his legs.

* * *

Upon entering the school, Olivia was immediately dragged by the flesh of her arm past the office and into the women's washrooms.

"Explain." Claire hissed, holding up her phone.

Olivia swallowed at the photo, unsure of what to say. Thankfully Claire was the only person she'd trusted enough to tell about her date with Fitz, meaning she'd be the alone able to connect the dots. In the photo her face was as good as hidden by her hair.

"It was just a kiss and we got caught up." Olivia said slightly flustered.

"You owe me $150 bucks." Claire said shoving her phone back into her purse.

"I do not! We didn't sleep together!"

"BULLSHIT!" Claire snapped loudly. There was no way in hell she was going to be cheated out of $150 dollars. It was obvious by not only the pictures, but also the video that there was a fiery chemistry between the two of them. A fiery chemistry like that only led to one thing— hot and steamy sex.

"I promise!" Olivia put her hand over her heart, with pleading eyes. "I would give you your money if it were true. But it's not okay."

Claire nodded, hearing the sincerity in Olivia's voice. "You need to be more careful, what if they had caught your face?"

Olivia shrugged. In all honesty she was more worried about the heat Fitz was receiving than herself, and that in itself already said something. She knew she needed to call him, just to make sure that everything was okay. So Olivia excused herself from Claire, slipped into her classroom and dialled his now memorized number.

"Hi.", he answered almost immediately.

"Hi.", she smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Me? It's you that they can see—"

"I know but are you okay? Are you freaked out or scared off?" Fitz asked her. He couldn't blame her if she was, being in the public eye meant objecting yourself to constant scrutiny by everyone. Fitz knew he had to be understanding if this was not something she wanted or was comfortable with, no matter how much it would kill him to do so.

"I'm fine.", she smiled. "I was more worried about you. I'm not scared."

"Being in the public eye means this sort of stuff is going to happen all the time. Even in a small town like Burlington, stuff gets out. I can understand if this isn't something you want. I signed up for this when I ran for mayor, but you didn't."

Olivia smiled at his thoughtfulness. "You can't get rid of me this fast. Yesterday we we're talking about marriage and kids. You can't just kiss me like that and expect me to go away."

"I don't want you to go away.", he said hoarsely, pleasantly surprised at how well she was taking all of this. "Not now, not ever."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere."

He was relieved. Fitz let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Now that the fear of her running from him had been dismissed, he could finally relax as he leaned back into his chair. "I miss you.", he grinned.

"I miss you too." It seemed impossible to miss someone she'd seen less than 12 hours ago and known for a total of 3 days, but she did. She missed him like crazy.

"It's Friday, we're supposed to have our big date today. But I guess after yesterday we can really do that..."

"I guess not.", the disappointment in her voice not lost.

"I'll fix it.", he said clearing his throat. "I'll get take out, I'll fix it, we'll have dinner at mine."

She was excited. Olivia went to wonder what his place looked like. Being a Grant she imagined he lived in almost palace, as he came from a very wealthy family indeed. A small part of her was slightly nervous though, as the last man's house she'd gone to was her ex-boyfriend Christian's. It was something so special and intimate, and Olivia didn't want to do anything to screw it up. Her nerves were now rearing their ugly heads.

"Okay.", she said softly. "Text me your address and the time."

"I'm looking forward to it." Fitz grinned. Cyrus opened his front door with a sour face, signalling that Fitz now had something to attend to. "I have to go Livvie, I'll text you tonight with the details."

"Okay, bye.", she smiled as he hung up. _Livvie_, his nickname for her turning the corners of her lips into a smile.

* * *

"Get out." Laura scowled as her husband managed to use his key on the backdoor in order to gain entry to his house. It'd been 3 days since she'd last seen him and god knows who and what he'd been up to.

"I'm not going anywhere Laura." Teddy challenged, tossing his dufflebag on the floor. "I bought this house, and I intend to live in it. If you don't like it, you know exactly where the damn door is."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Laura Grant stormed over to her husband to give him one of the firmest slaps to the face she could muster. She couldn't believe the audacity of this man, and as she closed in the distance between them, she could smell the alcohol on him. "Have you been drinking?!"

Teddy let out a bellowing chuckle, "of course I have! I'm married to you aren't I?!" His cheek stung and he was positive his face was the colour of a tomato, but he shrugged it off and took residence up on the couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing..."

"I paid for this house and everything damn thing in this house.", he growled at her. "I don't know who you think you are but this ends now! You will not kick me out of my own house!"

**XXX**

"She kicked me out of my own house."

Fitz was less than impressed as minutes before Olivia was due to arrive, Teddy arrived with a suitcase behind him. "You've got to be kidding me! Where the hell is Harrison?!"

"His flight got rescheduled for tomorrow."

"Teddy I have a date who's arriving in less than 10 minutes." Fitz was starting to get annoyed and his patience with Teddy and his shambles of a marriage was running on an all time low.

"That's great. Is it the video chick? I'll finally get to put a face to it." Teddy plonked himself on the sofa and reached for the TV remote. "What are we having?"

"WE aren't having anything! You're leaving!"

"And where exactly would I be going?!" Teddy laughed humourlessly.

"TO A HOTEL! LIKE EVERY OTHER MAN DOES WHEN THEIR WIVES KICK THEM OUT!"

"Why on earth would I pay money for a hotel when I can stay here for free..." Teddy said dismissing Fitz and turning on the TV. Before Fitz could fire out his response, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Teddy boomed eagerly running over to the door.

Fitz sighed and before he knew it Teddy was already down the corridor.

Teddy smiled as he opened the front door to reveal one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen.

"Hi.", she smiled slightly taken back. "Did you dye your hair?!"

Teddy smirked. Did he and Fitz really look that indistinguishable that she couldn't tell the difference between them? "Yes.", he lied. "I did. Do you like it?"

"No I didn't.", Fitz booming coming down the hallway with a sour face. He pushed Teddy out of the way to lay eyes on the woman constantly on his mind. "Hi beautiful.", he grinned.

"Hi.", she giggled— slightly embarrassed.

He titled his head down to place a chaste kiss upon her soft and pretty lips. The kiss was a lot shorter than they both liked, but Teddy being there was also a buzz kill.

"Livvie, I'd like you to meet my brother Teddy, he's homeless. Teddy this my...", his voice trailed off as he didn't know what exactly to identify her as. "This is Olivia."

"Nice to meet you.", Olivia extended her hand to Teddy which he shook with a smug smile.

"You too." Teddy grinned. "Well I'll leave you two alone.", and with that he headed down the corridor and disappeared.

She smiled at him and he smiled right back at her. "Can I take your coat?", Fitz asked her as she stood there blushing. She nodded and he walked around her, slowly undoing the tie on her trenchcoat from behind, before attending to the buttons.

It was something so sensual— so intimate Olivia thought her legs might have given in. She could feel his warm breath against the now goosebump ridden skin of her neck. He took his time removing each and every button, and when he finally removed her trenchcoat, he was taken back at the sight before him. This woman would truly be the death of him.

She wore a creme coloured strapless dress with an almost peplum affect— it was fitted at the top, exposing the soft and silky skin of her collarbones, and it wafted outward just slightly above her waist to 50's inspired poodle skirt, minus the poodle design of course. The dress ended below her knees and she wore a pair of black heels to lengthen her legs.

His breath nearly hitched as he drank her in. Her skin looked almost too soft to touch— she looked almost too dreamy to be real. After placing a small closed mouthed kiss on her shoulder, he spoke honestly and hoarsely in her ear, "you look absolutely incredible."

She closed her eyes, still marvelling at the feel of his lips on her skin. "Thank you.", she shuddered with a smile. He turned her around, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are unbelievably beautiful.", he cupped her face with was polished with the lightest dust of powder and a few swipes of mascara. Olivia straightened her hair which hung low on her back.

"Thank you handsome.", she batted her eyelids playfully. His soft blue dress shirt really brought out his smoulderingly gorgeous eyes. Olivia inhaled sharply as he nuzzled himself in the crook of her neck, peppering the skin there with kisses.

"You smell incredible."

Olivia was practically melting in the arms of this man until the timer for the oven with off, causing them to pull away.

"The food.", he laughed. Fitz hung up her jacket and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No.", he teased. "Sit your beautiful self in that chair, I'll be out in a second."

She smiled, and sat in the dining room. A few minutes later Fitz had filled the dining table with salad, a lasagna big enough to feed 5 people. He placed a large wine glass beside her before opening a bottle of Rosé beside her.

"Oh, I don't drink.", she said awkwardly.

His eyes widened, "oh, is everything okay?"

Olivia gulped, turning her chair slightly to face him. She hated having this conversation, but she knew it was one which needed to be had. "I guess nows a good as of a time as ever.", she said awkwardly. "I have a heart condition, I have dilated cardiopathy, and the medication I'm on, alcohol counteracts it."

She watched as the smile on his face dropped. His face got serious, his eyes got sad and his voice became croaky. "Are you okay?"

Olivia let out a soft chuckle, "me? I'm fine."

He crouched down to her level. Nothing but edge and seriousness to his voice, "your health Olivia... Is everything okay?"

His concern warmed her heart, she smiled cupping his face with her delicate and dainty hands. She held his chiselled features, his eyes frantically searching for answers. "I'm fine."

"When was your last doctors appointment?"

"Two months ago."

"What happened?" He asked frantically. "What did they do? What did they say?!"

"It was just a quarter annual check up I have. They drew blood, ran some tests, lowered my dosage of medication and that's it." Olivia told him. "I'm fine.", she kissed his lips softly, gliding her bottom lip against his. "I'm fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise.", she laughed softly. "Now can we eat? I'm hungry."

He chuckled, getting up and walking over to his seat. After serving up her plate and pouring her a glass of water, Fitz realized that in fact the table was far too large. "You're so far away.", he frowned at the distance between them.

"I know."

After a well needed relocation to the couch, Olivia smuggled up to him on the couch. They fed each other small pieces of lasagna off each other's forks. They spoke of everything from favourite films, to their relationships with their parents.

"So wait, why did you turn down Harvard?", Olivia smiled, nuzzling herself further into him.

"Because I didn't want any money from my father." He told her, softly massaging her scalp with his fingertips.

Olivia nodded, a slight moan escaping her lips as his fingers worked magic against her skin. She clutched onto him, her legs laid across his lap. Her fingers played with his chest hair which was exposed by the few button's on his dress shirt he'd undone.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Fitz let out a chuckle, although his relationship with his father far from a laughing matter. Big Gerry had two sons, and from a very early age he made it quite clear who his favourite was. "I go down to Santa Barbara every Christmas with Teddy and his hopefully soon to be ex wife. So last Christmas."

"And your mom?"

"I love my mom." Fitz kissed Olivia's temple softly. Her presence was so calming, it but him at ease instantly. "She's the best thing that ever happened to my shit of a father."

As they'd only known each other a short while, Olivia didn't exactly know the right words to say in this situation. Instead of words, she placed a soft kiss at the corner of his neck, her lips humming slightly as they parting with his skin.

"And Teddy?"

"He's an idiot, but he's pretty much my best friend." As he and Teddy were twins, growing up they practically shared everything and anything. This brought them closer and allowed them to share a bond only twins could truly understand.

"That's sweet."

"And you have a brother?"

"Marcus." Olivia smiled. "He's turning 21 in the fall. Thinks he knows everything, gym rat, he's kind of going through a phase right now. But I love him."

"Does he live in Savannah?"

"He goes to school in Atlanta now. He looks like a meathead but I swear he's going to be the next Steve Jobs. He wanted to stay close to home."

"So why did you fly the coop?", he asked her with a lopsided smile.

"I don't know... I guess I wanted to see what was outside of Savannah. I miss it sometimes, but Burlington feels more like home than it ever did."

Fitz was in awe. For a woman so young she spoke with such poise and grace. He swore she had one of the softest and sweetest voices he'd ever heard. With his fingers now on the skin of her shoulders, he traced lazy circles there for what felt like forever. Her head against his chest, his grip on her tight— the two of them talked and talked before managing to drift off softly.

**XXX**

The sound of Teddy's loud and booming walk through the corridor to the kitchen and back to the den, awoke Fitz who had a sleeping Olivia in his arms. His eyes fluttered open and focused on the clock which read 1:48 am.

He whispered in her ear, stroking her back softly, "Livvie.", and just like that she awoke.

"What time is it?", she asked with a voice as soft as snow.

"It's almost 2 am.", he chuckled. Fitz placed another kiss on her forehead. He didn't know what it was about her, but he felt a strong and constant need to just hold, kiss and touch her as much as he could.

"I should get going."

"Stay." Fitz said firmly, not loosening his grip on her. "It's 2 am, I wouldn't feel uncomfortable letting you drive home alone at this time. Stay Livvie..."

Before she could really think, before she could realize what staying fully entailed she nodded her head, "okay."

Olivia took his hand and together they ventured up the stairs and into his bedroom. He found her one of his T-shirts which was practically a dress on her. Fitz showed her to bathroom where she changed and got ready for bed. After he had changed himself, he went downstairs to brush his teeth and wash up.

Olivia gulped as she reentered his room, not taking her eyes off the huge master bed. Never had she shared a bed with a man, and there was now a pit like feeling in her stomach.

"Is everything okay?", he asked closing the door behind him.

"I've never done this before.", she blurted out without thinking.

"Done what?", he asked taking her face in his hands. "What's wrong?", she know looked visibly upset, in a panic almost.

"I'm a virgin.", Olivia blurted out. Her nerves were now completely and totally controlling her every move. "My ex boyfriend Christian... The only reason I was even allowed to date him was because my father knew his father. He was the son of a pastor and my dad knew that nothing could have ever happened. I've never done anything like this and—"

He cut her off with a kiss. Not just any kiss, but breathtaking and earth shattering kiss. He wrapped his hands around her body while their mouthes devoured each other.

"I don't know what you thought I meant by stay, but I can promise you I didn't mean sex.", he told her with possibly the sweetest smile she'd ever seen. Fitz knew from the moment that he laid eyes on Olivia, she was not just a woman to lay down with and throw aside the next day. She was respectful, honourable— she was his _Livvie_.

"Oh.", she blushed. "Well then can you forget every word I just said."

"Nope.", he kissed her forehead. "If you're not comfortable with this I'll—"

Olivia got on her tippy toes and kissed him one final time. When she pulled away there was a goofy grin on his face which caused her to blush.

"God I love kissing you.", he said shamelessly. She giggled, and with his hand in hers they made their way over to his king sized bed in the middle of his room. Olivia slipped inside and moments later Fitz joined her. Almost instinctively they found a natural spooning position. Olivia nearly purred in rapture with his hands wrapped around her stomach, his body pressed against hers and his lips to the crook of her shoulder.

"Is this okay?", he asked, wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

"This is perfect."

* * *

**_So the scandal came out! How long do you think it will be before people match Olivia's name to the video? They had their date! Olivia met Teddy! Teddy's wife kicked him out again hahaha._**

**_Let me know what you thought, I appreciate and love all reviews._**

**_Until next time! x_**


	5. Promises Part II

Olivia awoke in his arms to the sound of her phone ringing. He groaned slightly at the sudden noise, his lips still to her neck.

"Sorry.", she whispered reaching out to the night table to answer her phone. Fitz smiled, still keeping his hold on her as they readjusted their position. "Yes Claire?", she answered the call.

"Where are you?"

"Home.", Olivia lied.

"Really?" Claire smirked walking around Olivia's apartment. "Because I let myself in after Zumba... And you're not here. I'm in your living room."

Olivia mentally cursed herself for ever giving Claire a spare key. "Get out of my apartment Claire."

"$150 Liv, and I want it in cash."

"Are you done?", she asked at the same time Fitz placed a small kiss on her neck. It was chaste and sweet, but it was enough for her to visibly shiver.

"Oh and you might want to get here soonish, your dad called."

"WHEN?!"

"About 10 minutes ago. I told him you were running errands all day."

Olivia let out a large sigh of relief. Although annoying, Claire was truly one of the best friends she could have ever asked for. "Take a shower, change out of your zumba clothes, I'll be there soon... soonish.", she ended the call and turned to Fitz who had puppy dog eyes.

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to go.", Olivia said softly.

"Now?"

"Maybe not now now... But in 10 minutes."

Fitz perked up, a huge smile on his face. He pulled her into him now as close as he possibly could— her body flushed against his as the two of them were now face to face. It felt too good to hold her, and he would take full advantage of the opportunity while he still could. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

Olivia blushed and nodded her head softly, "yes."

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with everything in him. Each and every time he did this, Fitz swore her lips got softer and her mouth got sweeter. This time she opened her mouth without him tugging at her lips. Daringly, Olivia put her hands to his curls— feelings and tugging at his luscious and thick brown locks. His tongue flicked inside of her mouth, and he could feel her nipples tightening against his bare chest through the thin fabric of her shirt.

He pulled away with a smile, pushing wispy hairs off of her radiant face. "Be my girlfriend.", he said smoothly with a peck to her forehead.

"Mhm.", she hummed, her fingers still running through his hair. "We've known each other 4 days."

He laughed. As he placed a slightly open mouthed kiss just below her ear Olivia gasped loudly. It seemed to be a sensitive spot for her as he nipped at it again, and she practically moaned loud enough to wake Teddy. He mentally stored this spot in the back of mind for future references.

"It's nearly 4 and half days." He grinned. "That seems like a fair amount of time don't you think?"

"Okay.", she whispered. "I'll do it. Let's do it."

Fitz grinned wider than he ever had in his life. "Really?"

"Yes, really.", she giggled underneath him. It was crazy, the thought of being in a relationship with a man she'd known for 4 days was insane, but it didn't scare her. It felt right, and Olivia was going to trust her gut on this.

"So you're my girlfriend."

"So I'm you're girlfriend.", she kissed the side of his neck again while his fingers drew soft circles on her flat stomach was was exposed due to her shirt riding up. The sensations he was creating within her with such a small act nearly caused her to moan out again.

"Looks like we're on our way to our 6 children."

"You said 5 or 6.", she frowned playfully.

"You remembered." This woman made him so unbelievably happy. It was slightly scary how through the little time they'd know each other, how much she was already starting to mean to him.

"Of course I remembered." Olivia blushed as Fitz now propped himself up on his hand beside her. With her hands cupping his modelsque face, she placed a tender kiss on his lips. "This is not normal.", she said pulling away. "I shouldn't be feeling like this after 4 days."

"I know what you mean.", he laughed against her neck. He pushed himself against a giggling Olivia, positioning himself in between her legs with his chin ontop her chest. He looked up at quite possible the most beautiful sight ever. She was simply radiant without a stitch of makeup and her hair in a messy bun— she'd never looked more desirable. "I don't want you to leave."

"Is that so?", she teased him. She ran her fingers through his thick and now unruly curls due to sleep.

"I'm going to hold you hostage."

"You can't hold me hostage if I want to be here."

"So you'll stay? I'll cook you breakfast."

Olivia smiled sweetly at the man before her. "You cook?" Fitz did not strike her as a domesticated man, let alone a man who knew his way around a kitchen.

"I can try."

"And when you fail, I'll teach you how to cook."

"So you'll stay."

"I'll stay."

**XXX**

Olivia smiled as she occupied the space between Fitz and the stove as he attempted to scramble an egg with his chin in the crook of her shoulders. Every now and then he'd get distracted and pepper her neck with kisses.

"Pay attention.", Olivia tried her best to scold him as he kissed her. Unfortunately for her, he'd quickly discovered and stored her weak spot, just below her ear. But fortunately for her it felt all to good to have his heavenly lips on her skin, especially her sensitive skin.

"Mhm, scramble the eggs...", she said before letting out an involuntary moan as he nipped at her softly with his teeth. She nearly lost her footing as he placed his free hand, over top her stomach. His hands were so masculine and rough, yet he touched her in the simplest and softest of ways— she loved it.

"You need to be here all the time to help me make eggs.", he breathed against her ear. "I'm kidnapping you, you're not leaving this house."

Olivia blushed, taking the wooden spoon out of his hands as he was now completely focused on kissing her neck, not that she minded at all. "That's not a very nice thing of a boyfriend to say...", she teased, scrambling the eggs.

"Yeah well I'm obsessed with you.", he said hopelessly.

"Yeah well I'm obsessed with you too.", Olivia turned around in his arms, placing the spoon on the counter before taking hold of his face. "Come here.", she pulled his lips down to her before crashing hers to his.

Fitz moaned, instinctively wrapping his arms around her tighter. Each and every time he kissed her he simply could not get enough. He was an addict, and this woman was his drug of choice— he could never quite get his fix, he always craved more.

Their tongues duelled widely— his surging into her mouth, raving in her sweetness. Her hands went to his hair as he backed them up until Olivia was pressed against the fridge, never once breaking the kiss.

"Well hello hello hello." Teddy smirked coming down the corridor only to see his brother eating the face off Olivia. The two pulled away instantly after hearing his voice.

"Morning Teddy.", Olivia smiled feeling slightly flustered and flushed.

"Good morning.", he grinned grabbing some orange juice after she and Fitz had moved. "I didn't know you were staying over."

"It was late and Fitz and I didn't really want to—"

"Oh.", he grinned. "You don't owe me any explanation."

"You're right. She doesn't." Fitz chimed in with a slight growl to his voice.

Teddy flicked off his brother and downed his glass of OJ. "Yum."

"Teddy... Olivia's well... Liv's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Teddy raised his eyebrow playfully. In all honesty he was under the impression as of yesterday that they were dating. His brother could barely keep his hands off of her— he was like a lovesick puppy. "How sweet."

Olivia smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

He smirked, "you two were awfully quiet last night."

Fitz rolled his eyes. From birth Teddy was wildly inappropriate and it was something which only worsened with age. He turned to Olivia who was now fixing the scrambled eyes and gathering the sausages out of the oven. "Don't you have a wife to go home to?"

"Nope." Teddy smiled. "I can't stand the sight of her."

"What happened?" Olivia asked inquisitively.

"Trust me Livvie you do not want to get him started." Fitz frowned. The two of them dished up three plates full of breakfast and joined Theodore at the dining table.

Olivia allowed her curiosity to get the best of her. She liked Teddy already, he seemed genuine and that counted for a lot. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Teddy let out a loud chuckle. He cracked his neck and stretched out his arms and legs as if preparing for battle. "It all started on our wedding night, or as I like to call it _The beginning of the end._ We didn't have sex on our wedding night. We got into an argument and I slept on the couch. I mean WHAT couple doesn't have sex on their wedding night!? Even the weirdo virgins have sex on their wedding night!"

Olivia gulped, she could feel her face burning up. Fitz squeezed her hand which he continued to hold with a soft smile, silently telling her to let Teddy's comment's roll off her shoulder.

"And since our wedding day it's pretty much been me and the couch. Except until recently when she kicked me out and now she's threatening to file." In all honesty Teddy had long removed all emotions from his marriage long ago.

"It doesn't help that you cheated Ted.", Fitz said with a sigh causing Olivia to gasp.

"You cheated?!"

"Define cheating.", Teddy grinned. Teddy had developed an innocent wide tooth grin that nearly got him out of any situation, that is with the exception of Laura.

"Having sex with someone else." Olivia said.

"I did not have sex with someone else."

"Technicalities Theodore." Fitz rolled his eyes. "He's having an emotional affair with his assistant."

"I am not! I don't appreciate you telling lies about me Fitz." Teddy hissed although everyone could tell he was joking. "Look I find my assistant attractive. There's nothing wrong with that."

Olivia's face fell to frown. "Well I guess there's nothing wrong with being attracted to someone... Although your eyes should be only for your wife."

Teddy let out a large sigh. He didn't think he'd go as far as to cheat on Laura, but then again perhaps he hadn't met the right person. Sabrina was sweet and good looking, but she had a screechy voice and her weight was also a factor. Teddy preferred his women tall, slender with lots of leg. Back when he went to school in California, he went through quite a model phase.

"Maybe I'm not the marriage type.", Teddy resigned with a sigh.

"Of course you are. There's someone for everyone, you just married the wrong someone." Olivia said before pushing a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

Teddy smirked at the exact same time that Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia seeing as they were sitting beside each other. Teddy watched with a frown as his brother got all mushy with his girlfriend.

"That was sweet.", Fitz kissed her cheek.

Olivia blushed in his arms, turning her head slightly to face him, "thank you."

Teddy rolled his eyes, pushing away his plate of food. "Hey! I know it must be nice to be all in love but my marriage is falling apart at the seams, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that."

Olivia giggled prettily, slightly embarrassed. Her previous relationship excluded minimal contact— public displays of affection was something she wasn't all together used, however she liked it very much. "Sorry Teddy. What can we do to help?"

Teddy smiled. He liked Olivia. Already she felt comfortable with him, and it was refreshing. She wasn't uptight like Laura or Mellie. She was sweet, and from what he could see, Olivia well suited Fitz. "Do you both think I should get a divorce?"

"Yes." Fitz said barely taking a moment before answering.

"I don't know your marriage well enough to really comment. But I think you should try to speak to her before you do anything. At least that way you have no regrets moving forward." Olivia told him.

Teddy nodded his head, grabbed the empty breakfast plates and headed into the kitchen. "I'm going to go talk to her before she goes to her book club."

"I should get going too." Olivia said with a sigh.

Fitz immediately formed large puppy dog eyes with a frown. "What?! Why?"

"Well firstly I have to shower, I stink."

"Yes you do.", Teddy sneered from the kitchen. "I didn't want to be rude but—"

"Shut up Teddy.", she retorted back in a playful fashion.

Fitz couldn't have been anymore proud of her. Day 2 of meeting Teddy and she'd already told him to shut up; Fitz was beaming. "Shower here Livvie."

"I have to take my medicine.", she said a lower tone. "Plus Claire is waiting at my apartment for me."

"Who's Claire?" Teddy asked curiously, chiming in announced.

"My best friend."

"Is she hot?"

Olivia gave Teddy a blank glare before getting up from the table. After gathering her things, Fitz reluctantly walked Olivia to her car with melancholy. She opened her car door and placed her dress in the passenger's seat, still wearing his T-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts.

"Thank you for a lovely evening and morning.", she blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia had thoroughly enjoyed herself, and if it wasn't for her medicine and Claire she wouldn't have left the bed.

"Thank _**you**_." Fitz said before frowning. "I'll miss you."

She smiled prettily as he cupped the apples of her cheeks with his hands. "I'll miss you too. Maybe, I could... Would you like to...", she stuttered softly. "Can I cook you Sunday dinner?"

"What's Sunday dinner?"

Olivia let out a slight giggle. She gathered that Sunday dinner was most likely a southern tradition from the puzzled look on his face. "It's dinner... on sunday. I won't make it a big deal, I just... I wanted to see you again and I thought maybe I could cook for you...properly."

Fitz was taken back. How on earth was he so lucky to find this incredible woman and scoop her up before anyone else had the chance? "You are absolutely adorable.", he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Do you know that?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course.", he grinned. "I can't wait."

Olivia ran her fingers through his thick and curly hair. This man truly looked like a model, it was almost astonishing how handsome he was. "What's your favourite?"

"Is it lame to say I'm a mac and cheese kinda guy?"

"Not at all." Olivia had a recipe of her grandmother's amazing macaroni pie. Although she'd never be able to make it quite as good, it reached a very close second. "That's perfect actually."

"Well I can't wait for Sunday dinner.", Fitz said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well I'll see you then." Olivia got to her tippy toes, kissing him tenderly and sweetly. It took a full two minutes for Fitz to muster up the strength to pull himself from what was rapidly becoming his biggest weakness— her.

"Bye."

"Bye.", he said and watched as she blushed into her adorable mini cooper before driving off.

* * *

"You dirty little slut." Claire paused HBO and pretended to be disgusted as Olivia entered her apartment. It completely stunned her to see Olivia not only with what looked like sex hair tied back in a bun, but the fact that she was wearing his shirt and boxers.

"Oh shut up." Olivia laughed and laid her dress out on the couch.

"Where's my money?" Claire asked. She followed Olivia inside of her bedroom and flopped onto her large queen sized bed.

"We did not sleep together. I mean we slept together but not in the way that you think."

Claire was taken back as Olivia sat down on the couch beside her with the dreamiest of smiles on her face. This was **not** the same frigid Olivia who she had to beg to go out on Friday night's during college. This was **not** the same uptight Olivia who put school and work before romance and dating. This was **not** the same prudey Olivia who became disturbed at the mention of anything sexual. This was a changed woman. Olivia Pope had slept in a man's bed and was now wearing his clothes.

"You're wearing his underwear..."

"I know." Olivia laughed. His light blue boxers were huge on her slim and toned thighs.

Claire was stunned. She wasn't quite sure just how to wrap her head around the entire situation.

"We're um... We're dating by the way. He asked me to be his girlfriend when we woke up this morning." Olivia said with reservation. Olivia knew Claire very well, and she was smart enough to gather that Claire would be quite skeptical of her new and fast relationship given her track record with men.

"Was this before or after you screwed him?"

"Claire! For the last time we did NOT have sex!"

"Did you put it in your mouth?"

"NO!" Olivia cried, her entire body burning up with embarrassment. She got out of the chair to pace around her living room. "For pete's sake will you stop!"

"How can you expect me to believe that the MAYOR of Burlington who looks like a Greek God asked you to be his girlfriend in 4 days of knowing each other without you giving up the goods!"

"I DON'T KNOW CLAIRE MAYBE HE LIKES ME!" Olivia was on the defensive as she folded her arms and hissed.

Claire saw the error of her ways immediately and offered an apologetic smile. The last thing she'd ever want to do was to offend her best friend. "I'm sorry Liv.", she said sincerely. "It's just a lot to process but I'm happy for you, I am!"

"It's alot for me to process as well." Olivia admitted, rejoining her friend on the couch. "But it feels right Claire, nothing in my life has ever felt this... _good_. I should probably be more skeptical and have more of a guard up, but I don't. I'm trusting my gut on this one, I'm trusting him."

"Well you know I support you bubba, on whatever you do."

Olivia smiled. _Bubba_ was a nickname the two of them had conjured um during frosh week in freshman year. "Love you bubba."

"Love you too." Claire said, embracing her. In all their years of friendship that was probably the closest thing they'd ever come to an argument. "So when are you going to tell Jake?", she asked once they'd pulled away.

"Jake? Jake who?"

"Jake Ballard... our boss. When are you going to tell him?" Claire got up and began to rummage through the kitchen for the most unhealthy thing she could find.

"Why on earth would I tell Jake Ballard about my relationship?"

"Because he's our boss..."

"Exactly. So why would I need to tell him?"

"Olivia you're pretty much dating a celebrity. Not to mention there's a viral video of the two of you playing tonsil hockey on youtube. If you two are official, it'll only be a matter of time before they link your face to the video and Jake will go ballistic. You should tell him before shit hits the fan."

"I don't owe Jake anything!"

"Do you value your job?"

"Of course!"

"Then just tell him." Claire said dipping her finger into a jar of peanut butter.

Olivia stormed over to her in huff, snatching the jar out of her grip. "How many damn times do I have to tell you to use a spoon?!" Olivia scolded her, handing her silverware. "And what on earth would I even say to Jake?! Hey I'm um dating the Mayor..", she frowned sarcastically.

"Yeah." Claire shrugged. "Just plain and simple."

Olivia sighed. She really didn't feel like Jake nor anyone had any right to intrude on her personal life. But then again, Fitz did warn her about being in the public eye. If this was what she had to do in order to maintain her relationship, so be it. "Fine, I'll talk to him before our evaluations on Monday."

"No do it after, that way he doesn't fail you." It was obvious to Claire that Jake indeed was infatuated with Olivia. From the first day of school, Claire spotted it, however it seemed Olivia remained oblivious.

"Okay." Olivia nodded in agreement. "Can we go get our feet done, mine are despicable."

"If you promise to spill all of the raunchy details from last night." Claire smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and carried her dress into her bedroom where Claire had napped due to the messy sheets.

After tossing into into the laundry basket, she pulled two dresses from her closet and made her way back out to Claire.

"I'm having Fitz over Sunday for—"

"Multiple rounds of hot and steamy sex?"

Olivia snarled, her lips falling to frown. "For dinner... Which dress?"

Claire examined both dresses carefully. The first was a vibrant cerulean maxi dress. Olivia undoubtedly had the curves in both regions to pull the dress off immaculately. The second was a salmon coloured baby-doll dress with a lace frill at the bottom. Both would compliment her figure tremendously.

"Second."

"I thought so too, after all it is Sunday dinner."

Claire smiled. It was refreshing to see Olivia like this. She was beaming from ear to ear— she was glowing. Somehow this man had transformed her reserved best friend into a blushing and giddy school girl. "Well look at you with your Sunday dinner's and your new boyfriend."

"Look at me." Olivia winked. "This is surreal Claire... I have a boyfriend."

"You're dating the damn Mayor."

"I am dating the damn Mayor!" Olivia said with fire. "And tomorrow when he comes over I'm going to give him the best meal of his LIFE!"

Claire snickered, "was that sexual?"

"Possibly! Now hand me the phone so I can find out what he likes to eat for dessert."

"No Olivia! You just left his house 25 minutes ago. You can go a few hours without speaking to him!"

Olivia frowned as Claire held both her cell and house phone hostage in her hand. Due to their sizeable height different Olivia knew this was a battle she had zero chance of winning. "Fine!"

"Good, now get in the shower because you stink." Claire teased. In reality Olivia smelt of cologne, undoubtedly her boyfriend's cologne.

"Do I actually? Teddy said that earlier."

"Who the hell is Teddy?" Claire scoffed. "And more importantly what the hell kind of a name is Teddy?"

"Its short for Theodore. He's Fitz's twin."

Claire was shocked, wikipedia never mentioned anything about a twin. "Is he hot?", she leaned back against the counter.

Olivia's lips fell to a frown yet again. "Don't be disgusting!" The second Claire had released her grip on the iPhone Olivia snatched it before darting down the hall and locking herself in her bathroom.

"OLIVIA!" Claire called racing down to catch up with her. Olivia was truly becoming a woman possessed. "DO NOT CALL HIM HE'S GOING TO THINK YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH HIM! YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE A STAGE 5 CLINGER!"

"I AM OBSESSED WITH HIM!" She fired back dialling his number before holding the phone to her ear. He answered immediately.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I was just about to call you. Well Teddy said not to and that I should give you some space."

"Claire just called me a stage 5 clinger."

The two laughed, shamelessly and totally enamoured with one another. Olivia felt totally and helplessly comfortable with him. The mere sound of his voice had an affect on her like none other. He ran his hands through his mess of curls while Olivia blushed so hard it nearly hurt.

"What do you like to eat for dessert?", she asked him playfully.

"Banana cake."

She nodded and added it down to her mental grocery list. "Okay."

"OLIVIA HANG UP THE PHONE NOW! OR I'M COMING IN!" Claire roared from behind the door.

Fitz laughed hysterically, "looks like you have to go..."

"Call me before bed?", she asked sweetly.

"Of course beautiful. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

So they're in a relationship? I promise not to rush them getting to know each other! But as pointed out by several reviews, there's no reason to keep the two of them apart. What do you think about Teddy? Claire? Jake? Is Olivia inclined to tell Jake about her new relationship?

Next up: Sunday Dinner

Until next time! x


	6. Always Be My Baby

**_To whoever doesn't like my cap locks, bolding and italicizing of text, TOO BAD. :-) _**

* * *

"You look... Amazing." His breath hitched as Olivia opened the front door to her apartment. It was finally 5:30 on Sunday and Fitz had been looking forward to this all weekend.

"Thank you."

She stood there in a dress that literally took his breath away. It fit her body like a glove, yet it was sweet and tasteful; just like her. Her hair was pushed back with a white headband and curled, hanging around her breasts.

"Don't just stand there.", she giggled prettily. With his hand in hers, Olivia pulled him inside of her apartment. She took his jacket as he took off his shoes and hung it up in the coat closet.

"It smells amazing.", he groaned. Her apartment smelt of cheese, baking and plain home cooking. With one hand around her waist, Fitz pulled her into him, using his free hand to cup her chin. "You are—"

She cut off his statement by crashing her lips to his; something she'd been dying to do for the last 24 hours. Boldly and hungrily Olivia sucked his tongue into her mouth, while her hands greedily groped the firm muscles of his back. He groaned in rapture, not breaking the kiss as he plunged into the depths of her mouth eagerly.

Olivia was so responsive to his touch which only fuelled the raging fire he had for her. He broke the heated kiss only to kick the door shut before carrying his woman over to her couch and settling her down on her back.

"Hi handsome.", she choked out breathlessly as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Hi gorgeous." He pushed a few stray hairs off her radiating face. Her lips were swollen from the raging passion of his desire for her, and her body was flushed. She cupped his face with both hands, something she'd grown accustomed to doing.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more.", he admitted both shameless and breathlessly. "God you're so beautiful..."

Olivia blushed hard as she could feel him admiring her. She'd been called beautiful by many men before, but no man had ever made her feel more desirable the way Fitz could. He looked at as if she were the only woman in the world, as if she were a goddess. Underneath his gaze she felt infinite.

"Kiss me.", she said softly, her fingers taking up residence at his nape, fingering the soft curls there.

He gave into her request almost immediately— kissing her with every fibre of his being. His lips were on hers hard, as his hands firmly rested on her teeny waist. Fitz was desperate to feel each and every inch of her incredible body, however he knew not to push her. Good things came to those who wait, and this she would be well worth the wait. Right now he was content with kissing and holding her.

Olivia pulled him as close as possible and instinctively wrapped her legs around him. She was lost in his arms, within his touch— beneath his breathtaking kiss. She gasped loudly as his hands began to massage small circles into her sides.

Fitz smirked before placing a hot and open mouthed trail of kisses from her lips, down her chin, along her jaw and to her sweet spot just below her ear. It was there that he sucked the skin into his mouth, and it was then that he heard undoubtedly the sexiest noise of his existence. Olivia let out a high pitched cry of pleasure and Fitz shuddered, the bulge in his pants tighter than ever. He quickly soothed the spot with his tongue, not wanting to mark her up for work, although it took all of his self restraint not to.

"Fitz...", she whimpered softly, losing all control as he nipped and sucked at her new found weak spot. She ran her hands along his back as he rested his neck in the crook of her shoulder. Fitz was a broad man, with lots and lots of muscles, and his back was no exception. Olivia felt teeny beneath him, but he made her feel safe instead of scared— she felt protected.

The loud ringing of the oven alarm caused Fitz to cease the sweet torture he was assaulting on her neck. "What's that?", he asked with ears the colour of cherry tomatoes. He had an unamused look on his face which caused Olivia to giggle playfully.

"It's your banana bread and macaroni pie mister.", she reached up, kissing him lightly before sliding out of his hold and scurrying to the kitchen. She opened the oven to see both dishes at the perfect colour. Olivia turned off the oven and brought them out to rest on the stove.

"Livvie you baked banana bread yourself?!" He said coming up from behind her.

"Of course!", she laughed, his arms around her waist. She searched online through countless recipes until she found the right one. It still needed a tweak or two, but Olivia prayed it turned out okay. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Mhm...", he nestled himself behind her with a kiss to her nape. Olivia quickly turned around and put her hands to his chest.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I'm never going to finish this dinner!", she laughed playfully. He was proving to be an even distraction than she thought. After ordering him to stand by the fridge and keep his hands to himself, Olivia began to grater mozzarella cheese to sprinkle on top of the pie.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a chef Livvie?", he asked with a smile.

"I'm not a chef. I just know how to make something other than frozen pizza.", she teased him playfully with a wink. As Olivia turned her head to him, she sliced down on the cheese grater too hard, slicing her index finger.

"OW!", she cried jumping back. Almost immediately he was by her side, Fitz took her bleeding finger and ran it underneath cold water before wrapping it in a dishtowel cloth and holding it tightly.

"What are you doing?", she laughed softly.

"Pressure stops bleeding.", he grinned removing the cloth a few moments later. As she looked at her finger, he was right it had in fact stopped bleeding.

"Thank you.", she giggled. Without a word of warning Fitz scooped her up into a cradle and walked down the hall until he found the bathroom. He deposited her on the sink counter while she smiled at him dreamily.

"Where are your band-aids?", he asked with a lop sided smile.

"In the cabinet.", she gushed.

Fitz smirked and opened the medicine cabinet. He found the box on the third shelf and quickly wrapped one around her dainty finger. "There.", he placed a kiss on her finger. "All better."

"Thank you.", Olivia blushed prettily. Right now she'd never felt more cared for as she locked eyes with this man. "Is that what you're going to do when our daughter cuts her finger?"

He grinned widely, _our daughter_. "Absolutely.", he said and went to close the cabinet only to have his eyes different over several prescription bottles. His heart immediately sank, "Livvie..."

"What is it?", she smiled, still giddy.

His throat got tight, and instantly he felt uncomfortable. "Your medicine... Babe that's a lot." He counted a total of four blue bottles, two red ones, and three pink ones.

She held his face with a smile, "you should have seen what I was taking in college.", Olivia joked light heartedly. "This is nothing."

He didn't smile nor laugh. His face remained still, his eyes still sad. He looked worried, he looked scared. "You promised me you were okay."

"And I am okay.", she kissed him softly. "What do you think medication is for?", she stroked his superman curl with her fingers softly. Olivia continued to kiss his lips until she felt a smile emerged and he began to kiss her back. "Don't worry.", she breathed between kisses. "Be happy."

He exhaled, nodding his head with a smile. It was hard her medicine; a tangible representation of her health. But he needed to stop worrying so with a smile he carried her back to the living room and sat down on her couch with her still in her arms. He held her tight to him, not waiting to let her go.

"Talk to me." Fitz said after a few minutes of silence.

"About?"

"Anything."

Olivia closed her eyes, filling her lungs with a deep and long breath. She didn't know what exactly about him made her feel so comfortable and so free to open up, but she did.

"My dad doesn't know how to deal with my illness. He never has. We used to be really close when I was younger but that all changed when I got sick which is ironic. Now he pays for medical bills and calls once every two weeks. When I was at your house yesterday I missed his call, and I'm pretty sure I won't hear from him again for another two weeks."

Fitz felt disgusted. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that a father could abandon his own child when she needed him the most, but then again he didn't have the greatest relationship with his father either. He knew exactly what Olivia needed, she wasn't looking for sympathy or pity; simply comfort and reassurance.

"I'm not going to leave you Livvie.", he took hold of her chin, looking into those brown doe eyes. "I'm going to stay right here as long as you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not ideal, and I will completely understand if you have doubts. I mean no one wants to date a sick girl. It's different if you're with someone and something happens, but who would want to intentionally do that to themselves?"

"I would.", Fitz said with a tender and sweet kiss to her lips. "Because I swear it's not even a week and I already think I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes welled up with tears, she fought with everything in her for them not to spill over. She titled her head down and kissed him hard, a warm tear escaped her lids and rolled down her cheek. Olivia sucked on his tongue while her fingers lost themselves in his hair. She kissed him like this until she needed air.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too."

**XXX**

"FITZ!" Olivia giggled as she straddled his lap. Dinner had gone impeccably although they opted to eat on the couch and watch a soap opera instead of sitting at the dining table. It was now desert time and Olivia was insistent on feeding him.

"I don't trust you.", he laughed with his hands firmly on her divine hips. "What if you put fruit in my mouth?"

"You need to eat fruit Fitz." Olivia frowned. From what she saw at his house, his diet consisted of frozen food and chips. He was lucky he worked out each and every single day. "When we're married I'm going to force feed you fruits and vegetables."

"When we're married huh?", Fitz smirked looking up at her. "Does that mean you're going to say yes?"

"Maybe.", she teased him, her fingers along his jaw. "Depending on how you ask me. Now. Open. Your. Mouth."

Begrudgingly Fitz opened his mouth only to have Olivia shove a enormous piece of honeydew in there. "BLAH!"

Before he could spit it out she closed his mouth shut and plugged his nose. "Chew it.", she told him. "Chew it or no more banana cake."

Fitz grimaced and quickly chewed down the fruit in record time. He showed Olivia his empty mouth and was rewarded with another small piece of banana bread.

"God you're like a child.", she teased.

"Well at least I'm giving you practice then.", his lips placing a small kiss on her exposed collarbone. Fitz nipped and sucked at the ridiculously soft skin there for a few moments, pulling away on after he was sure he was moments away from leaving a mark.

She was moaning uncontrollably and whimpered when his lips left her skin. He was such an amazing and passionate kisser, his lips were skillful yet tender. She could have only imagined how experienced he was.

"How many women have you slept with?", Olivia blurted out without thinking. She immediately clasped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Excuse me! That was so rude.", she said quickly hopping out of his lap and sitting a few inches from him.

He laughed as he watched her face become flushed with embarrassment. As he turned to her he cupped her face, "8.", he told her.

Olivia felt slightly relieved. Not that he came off as a sleazy politician, but he had movie star good looks; he could have his pick of women in this town. _8,_ she thought to herself and nodded her head.

"You're adorable.", he watched as the wheels in her head turned rapidly at the new information he'd just shared with her. As she furrowed her brows he took the opportunity to kiss her forehead.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

It took him a while to answer the question as he hadn't thought about his teenage years in ages. "17.", he said fairly confident.

"Why did that take you so long?" she said teasing him.

"It was quite a while ago.", he admitted as she snuggled herself up to him. Inching up her shirt slight, Fitz rested his hand on the soft skin of her lower back. "Plus I'm old."

"37 is not old last time I checked.", Olivia laughed.

"It's older than you.", he said lifting up her chin to stare into those big brown eyes. Although their age difference was significant; 14 years, it wasn't something they'd ever really talked about. "Does that bother you?"

Olivia shook her head softly with a smile. "Not at all, we suit each other. I've never really been one to go wild and crazy, I've almost always been quiet and mature for my age."

"Tell me the craziest thing you've ever done.", he smiled at her, twirling her hair again.

Olivia thought long and hard before answering. "When I was 18 I got drunk for the first and only time in my life. I told my dad I was sleeping over at a friend's for the weekend and three of my friends and I drove to Atlanta. We couldn't get into any bars or clubs so we ended up getting some random guy to buy us alcohol at a convenience store and we got drunk in our hotel room."

He chuckled at how embarrassed she was. "That's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"I ended up getting so drunk that I thought I could do a Mariah Carey impression. So I hopped up on the table and starting singing. The next thing I know I fell down and cracked my head open on the mini fridge. I spent the rest of my 18th birthday getting my head sewn back together."

She said it with a huff before giving him the most adorable pout he'd ever seen in his life matched with her remarkably large and beautiful eyes. He couldn't help but burst into a deep and heavy chuckle.

"FITZ!", she cried playfully hitting his chest. "It's not funny!"

He tightened his grip on her grin with a goofy smile. He swore with every passing second he fell harder and harder for her. She looked up and him from his chest with a false frown. "What song were you singing?"

"I don't remember, I was drunk.", she lied with huff. He gave her a look telling her he wasn't about buy the garbage she was feeding him. After an intense staring contest which she lost out on she mumbled, "Always Be My Baby."

That sent him into a roaring laughter and Olivia huffed and flew out of his arms. She crossed her own arms before playfully storming into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"Baby!", he chuckled after her and knocked on the door. Fitz smiled as he could hear he giggling on the other side. "Livvie!"

"Go away!", she laughed. "I'm never telling you anything ever again!"

"I'm sorry baby.", he said in the sweetest possible voice. Olivia blushed so hard on the other side of the door that she nearly forgot she was supposed to be mad at him. "Open the door Livvie."

"No I'm mad at you, go away."

"Livvie please open the door."

She gave into his request only to be scooped up into his arms; he held her so that her thighs wrapped around his midsection as he looked up at her. She couldn't help but giggle and silly and lovestruck look on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi.", she titled her head down and kissed him softly. "I have something I have to ask you."

"Okay."

"There's a school BBQ coming up on Friday and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come...", she blushed. Even though they were now in a relationship, he still caused her to get flustered now and then, and the butterflies in her stomach were now permanent.

"I would love to.", he smiled.

"Good."

"Good."

They smiled at each other for what felt like forever. Olivia softly ran her fingers through his soft curls, "stay with me tonight.", she said softly.

Fitz grinned— relieved. He was hoping she was going to ask him to stay over, but didn't want to be presumptuous. "I'll need to go home to get some clothes and other things."

Olivia nodded. "I'll come with you, lets go now before it gets dark."

He pecked her lips softly before lowering her to the ground. "Can we stop quickly at the grocery store? I'm craving a Coke."

Olivia frowned as hand in hand they walked out of her apartment together. "Fine, but it's a diet Coke."

**XXX **

After a trip to the grocery store and his house, Olivia and Fitz made it back to hers. They stayed up to watch the nightly news before retiring to bed. Olivia allowed Fitz to use the bathroom first as she cleared up from dinner. Once he was done, he took over from washing the dishes much to her dismay while she took to the bathroom.

After putting her hair into two long braids, Olivia brushed her teeth and washed her face. As she slipped into her silk pyjama set it was then she realized she'd never been this exposed in front of a man before. There wasn't a peg of nervousness, only excitement as she did a once over of her creme coloured silk short shorts and matching camisole before joining Fitz in her bedroom.

She literally took his breath as she stepped out of the bathroom. Fitz felt his breath hitched as he took in the sight of her. He didn't mean to stare but for the life of him he couldn't peel his eyes from her. The pyjamas really allowed him to see her body in ways he'd never seen it before. She had the most shapely of hips surrounded by slim legs and teeny waist, balanced out with voluptuous breasts.

"You're breathtaking Olivia.", he said honestly as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Thank you.", she blushed prettily and joined him.

"I could get used to this you know; dinner, the news... going to bed with you, waking up with you." He said with a dreamy smile.

"You better get used to this." Olivia said with a teasing smile as she climbed into his lap. She kissed him softly, playing with his tongue sweetly. Together they found the smoothest rhythm which their lips fell in line with perfectly. "I want this."

"I want this more than anything.", he admitted with his hands on her hips.

"And thank you for being so understanding about the whole sex thing.", she said softly.

Fitz smiled, he didn't want her at all to feel insecure when it came to her sexuality. He found her innocence quite endearing. "You are going to be beyond worth the wait Olivia, even if it's after marriage. I'm in this for the long haul."

"Me too."

"Now let's go to bed, because someone has their big evaluation tomorrow."

* * *

Olivia smiled as she and Fitz walked out hand in hand to her parking lot. They decided it would be best for Fitz to drop her at work, drop her teeny car at his house and take his SUV to work, he would then pick her up at the end of the day.

They held hands in a comfortable silence the drive to the school and he parked in the empty lot. "I'll see you later.", he smiled at her.

"I'll see you later.", Olivia kissed him quickly not wanting to get too caught up in the moment before slipping out of the car and closing the door. She blew him a kiss and watched happily as he drove off in her car which cramped him in.

As she entered the school and made her way to her classroom, Olivia set up for her early morning evaluation. She organized the carpet, selected the perfect books for reading and relaxed. A few minutes later Claire let herself in with a boisterous smile.

"Hey hey." Claire winked with two grande green tea frapp's in hand. She placed one on Olivia's desk before sitting down and started on hers.

"Hello Claire." Olivia smiled, "thanks for the drink."

Claire had a smug smile on her face as she eyed Olivia. She was glowing, clearly she'd had a good Sunday Dinner. "How was dinner? What did you make?"

"Macaroni pie."

"Was macaroni pie the only thing Mr. Mayor ate?" Claire asked with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes hard before letting out a loud sigh. "You need help."

"No what I need is some good, long and hard dic—"

"CLAIRE!"

"It's easy for you with your new relationship! You can get it whenever you want! Us single people have to get it when we can. I'm so horny and deprived I feel like my nipples are going to fall off."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. Thankfully it was too early for any of her pupils to hear the foulness coming out of Claire's mouth. The woman was nothing short of outrageous.

Olivia sighed, "you know Claire there are other things in life besides sex."

"Easy for you to say prudy Trudy, once you get some you won't be able to stop."

Olivia rolled her eyes and she and Claire eased into free conversation like only best friends could. They discussed Fitz to a pair of new shoes Claire had bought yesterday to a new yoga class they both wanted to sign up for. Before long the school bell had rung out and kids were roaming the hall.

"Good luck with the whole Jake thing." Claire said before leaving.

"Thanks.", Olivia frowned. Truth be told she'd been dreading the talk all weekend. Although she didn't exactly owe Jake anything, Claire did have a point. And after making things with Fitz official, them going out in public together and inviting him to the BBQ, she knew Jake at least deserved a warning. She and Claire had decided it would be best to simply warn Jake about Fitz's attendance for the BBQ. She would refrain all personal details.

"Hi Ms. Pope!", Ethan chimed as he waddled in the classroom with his backpack.

"Hi Ethan." Olivia smiled at her first pupil, and with that her day had begun.

**XXX**

She was happy, as far as Olivia could tell her lesson was going well. Jake sat in the back with his clipboard as she read _The Real Story of The 3 Little Pigs._ Her class listened attentively as they always did. They all sat in a semi-circle with all ears perked up.

_" So I called, "Little Pig, Little Pig, are you in?" No answer. I was just about to go home without the cup of sugar for my dear old granny's birthday cake."_

Her class listened and Olivia watched out of the corner of her eye as Jake ticked off boxes.

_"Then the Third Little Pig yelled, " And your old granny can sit on a pin!" Now I'm usually a pretty calm fellow. But when somebody talks about my granny like that, I go a little crazy."_

Once flipped the pages of the book and read up until the last page. Once she'd finished she set the book down and her class erupted into a fit of clapping and laughter.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the author's purpose of the story was?" Olivia asked with a smile. Author's purpose had been something they'd been discussing for the last couple of weeks.

Each kid's hands went up but Katie'd hand waved vigorously in the air.

"Yes Katie?"

"The author's purpose was to entertain!" Katie giggled.

"Perfect, thank you Katie." Olivia smiled. Her class was full of brilliant and bright students and she truly adored each of them. "Are there any questions before we move on to the next book?"

Graham shot his hand up with a wide smile.

"Yes Graham?"

"Ms. Pope, I saw you at the grocery store with my mom yesterday." Graham giggled naughtily. A few of his friends beside him snickered devilishly.

"HE SAW YOU KISSING WITH THE MAYOR IN THE STORE!"

Olivia felt her face burn up. Her throat closed up and her mouth dropped wide open. She felt as if all the oxygen in her body was escaping her.

**"MS. POPE ARE YOU DATING MAYOR GRANT?"**

**"ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?"**

Jake had a face of both disgust and rage as he scowled across the room, "Olivia what are they talking about..."

* * *

_Sooo Sunday dinner! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Should Fitz and Liv wait till marriage? It's really up to you guys I'm fine with writing them either way! And Liv's evaluation... Predictions? Thoughts?_

_The book referenced in this chapter was "The True Story of the 3 Little Pigs" by Jon Scieszka and obviously the song mentioned was "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey._

_Until next time! x_


	7. Macho Man

"MS. POPE ARE YOU DATING THE MAYOR?"

Olivia managed to regain her sense of self after being thrown off completely. She shifted back into teacher mode, cleared her throat and gave the group of boys a stern look.

"Graham what does that question have to do with the book we just read?" Olivia asked firmly. She needed to reestablish her authority as the teacher before things got out of control.

"Nothing." Graham replied meekly.

"Exactly so that question is..."

"Inappropriate." Graham moped with a frown. His friends behind him all nodded and kept themselves quiet.

With that whole fiasco behind her, Olivia smiled and marched onward with the next book. Throughout the entire lesson Olivia could feel Jake's heated gaze upon her. After the kids had left for their lesson with the gym teacher Mr. Shim, Jake got up with a face like stone.

"Olivia what on earth was that?", he growled.

"I don't know. Graham is usually very quiet, it's only really when he sits with Tyler and Rashed that he gets like that.", she said avoiding the question at hand. Olivia knew that of course he wanted to talk about Fitz, but now having being outed by Graham, she didn't know how to approach the situation.

Jake was furious, she could see it on his face. Olivia only hoped that Tyler's outburst didn't affect her evaluation. "Is everything okay?", she asked.

"What was Graham talking about exactly?"

"Nothing.", she lied. "He must have seen me yesterday buying groceries that's all."

"So do you think it's appropriate to be going around town sucking off the face of a random for your students to see?" Jake asked harshly. It was clear that he was nothing short of enraged.

"I don't think that's fair very considering 1: it was in fact my boyfriend. 2: I wasn't aware that any of my students were there. 3: My personal life has nothing to do with my work life. 4: If you're considered about the students seeing adults kissing maybe you should be having this conversation with Mr. & Mrs. Conrad, and 5: I'm allowed to have a life outside of this school."

Olivia was starting to get irritated. For the life of her she couldn't understand why Jake was so irate.

"_Boyfriend_", he laughed humourlessly. "You've only known him about 5 minutes! I could tell you things about your little boyfriend that would make you RUN in the other direction!"

"This is inappropriate." Olivia said curtly. Not only did she not appreciate his unnecessary anger, but he was also being sarcastic and condescending.

"When did this start?" Jake demanded with a now bright red face.

"That's none of your concern nor business."

"It is when your my employee!", he snarled at her.

Olivia took a deep breath and composed herself. Growing up with an older brother she had to adapt to having a well managed temper, but Jake was certainly pushing her buttons.

"My personal life has nothing to do with this school or you. I fail to see why you're so upset."

"You know I thought you were different from all of these fangirls at this school. I thought you had your wits about you, but clearly I mistook you for something you're not. Clearly I was wrong about you. Clearly not even you can resist the infamous Grant charm." He laughed humourlessly with a sarcastic tone.

"I guess you were.", she replied dryly and watched as Jake stormed out of her classroom and down the hall to his office.

**XXX**

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Babe it's fine."

Fitzgerald Grant was furious. As he sat at his desk in his office after Olivia had told him just how poorly her evaluation had gone, he had more than half a mind to tear Jake's head off.

"No Olivia it's not FINE! He doesn't have grounds or rights to speak to you like that!" Fitz couldn't believe Jake would be so petty as to bring up old history between the two of them to Olivia. "I'm going to tear him to fucking shreds."

Olivia gulped, she'd never heard him swear or sound this anger before. She wasn't looking for Fitz to seek revenge, she simply called him to vent and hear his voice. "It's okay, it's over.", she said softly. "Claire says I should sue if he fires me.", she said light heartedly.

"If he fires you we'll use Teddy's pit bull of a lawyer to rob him of every damn penny he has." Fitz growled. "What time do you finish?"

"3:15."

"I'll be there. I have to go babe.", he sighed. "Oh and Livvie call me at work from now on, it's easier."

"Will do, and okay I'll see you soon."

"Keep that gorgeous smile on your face.", and with that he hung up the phone and exited his office. Fitz hated to think that Olivia would be upset at work due to that idiot. She had such a beautiful and radiant smile and positive presence about her, it angered him to think that Jake had changed that.

As he exited his office, Fitz turned to his assistant with a smile. "Can you do me favour? I need to add someone to my important and personal contact list."

"Of course.", she smiled sweetly. She pulled up his contacts and waited for a name.

"Olivia Pope. 802-658-6500." He smiled. "All of her calls get pushed through. If I'm out always take a message."

"Of course.", she nodded her head. "Any title I should put her down as or?"

"Well she's my girlfriend so." Fitz beamed proudly.

"Oh wow Mr. Mayor.", the woman said with a false smile. "I had no clue you were dating..."

"Well now you do.", Fitz joked. "Thanks again Amanda.", he said before heading down to Cyrus's office.

Amanda Tanner groaned, begrudgingly adding _Olivia Pope_ to the Mayor's contacts. Either way there wasn't a chance that any of her calls would get pushed through; in her eyes she had dibs on the Mayor. Whatever they had going on would quickly squished.

* * *

Relief washed over her when the bell signalling the end of the school day rung out. Olivia helped her class to get ready, escorted them outside to the playground and finished her playground duty until the last kid got picked up. She made her way back inside, cleared up her classroom, grabbed her things and locked up. After saying goodbye to Claire, Olivia swiftly made her way to the front only to make uncomfortable eye contact with Jake before he left.

As she walked outside Olivia's stomach dropped as she saw Fitz practically jump over to Jake from his car.

"Jake!" Fitz called out, keeping his cool.

Jake didn't mutter a word, he simply stood there with scowl slapped across his face.

"Fitz!", she blurted out racing towards him. With her hand on his chest she stopped him from approaching Jake any further. There was distance of a maximum of 10 feet between the two men with Olivia pressed against Fitz.

"So I understand that there's a problem with my relationship with Olivia." Fitz smiled sarcastically.

Olivia was thankful that due to the time the parking lot was filled with nothing but staff cars as all the kids had already been picked up. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene for anyone to see. "Fitz stop it.", she said in a low voice.

"Big and macho Grant." Jake laughed humourlessly. He had a smug smile which had Fitz hungry to punch his face in. "Some things never change. Sienna wasn't enough? Now you have to come for my teachers?!" He knew at the mention of a name, he would drop Fitz in hot water with Olivia.

"If you have a problem with me, take it up with me. Not Olivia." Fitz growled angrily. He dared to take another step only to have Olivia push him back.

"Stop it, both of YOU." Olivia hissed angrily.

Jake scoffed sarcastically. "Have a nice night.", and with that he turned around, got in his car and drove away.

As she looked at him he looked angry, he was visibly angry. His hands were balled into fists and his jaw was clenched. "Relax.", she said softly putting her hands over top of his. She waited patiently until his hands soften up and she brought them to her mouth to place soft kisses on them both.

"Hi.", he said in a huff with a goofy smile he only got when being around her.

"Hi.", she smiled. There he was, _her_ Fitz; the man she was falling for harder and harder with each day.

"I'd love to knock his teeth down his throat.", he muttered.

Olivia let out a small giggle, taking the keys out of his pocket. "Get in, I'll drive and you talk."

After following her instructions the two found themselves in nothing but traffic en route to Fitz's house. Olivia thought now was of good as a time as ever to just clear the air.

"What happened with you and Jake?", she asked softly. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. "What was he talking about?"

"Some stupid stuff I did in college." Fitz said with a sigh. Back in his late teens and early twenties he was quite a selfish young man. He'd done many things he regretted, none of which he wanted Olivia to get wind of.

"What did you do?", her tone soft and curious.

"I really don't wanna talk about this." Fitz replied curtly. "Can we change the topic?"

"I'm interested.", she pleaded with him.

"Leave it Olivia.", he spat out much harsher than intended. He watched as her eyes widened and she quickly nodded her head before turning her attention back to the road. Once he realized just how abrasive he'd come off, Fitz wished to retract what had just left his mouth.

"Livvie I'm sorry."

"It's okay.", she told him, everything in her voice screaming the exact opposite. He'd never heard her sound so close to ears. As he looked on her face Fitz could see that his stupid and impulsive tone had hurt her.

"Livvie I'm—"

"It's fine.", she cut him off with a shaky voice. "You don't want to talk about it, I don't either anymore, it's fine. Conversation over."

They sat in awkward tension until they arrived at his house. He felt terrible, and the more he looked at her the worse he felt. He knew Olivia wanted nothing more than information which she rightly deserved, but he truly didn't want to share that part of his life with her. It was a period of time which he was young, stupid and reckless.

She parked in his driveway and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Thanks for picking me up.", she said before taking her keys off the dash and getting out of the car with her purse. She got into her car and Fitz watched as she drove away within the blink of an eye.

* * *

She missed him. As Olivia Pope sat in her bubble bath with her headphone's in plugged into the newest The Roots album on full and repeat; she missed him. She was angry at Jake, not only for being so childish but for stirring things up between them.

Up until this point things with them had been nothing short of a fairytale. She'd been floating on cloud 9, and of course something had to happen. Olivia had just wished that maybe they hadn't gone for that drink, perhaps things would be easier.

As she repeated the album on her iPod for the fourth time Olivia sunk deeper into her bath, closed her eyes and relaxed.

**XXX **

Her skin was completely pruned but she felt 10 pounds lighter. After moisturizing her skin Olivia slipped into her silk pyjamas and rolled into her living room to watch the news. She decided she wasn't going to call him, that she would wait until the morning. It also helped wondrously that her phone had died not long after she arrived home.

As she settled down on the couch Olivia heard a low buzzing sound coming from outside, it sounded like snoring almost. She crept to her front door with caution and looked through the peephole only to see Fitz fast asleep at the foot of the door.

She gasped loudly before flying open the door which awoke him. "Livvie!", he said with relief, his eyes popping out of his head. He jumped to his feet thankful that she'd finally realized he was here.

"How long were you out here?", she asked him. He was still in his suit although his tie was loosened and his hair was a mess.

"I don't know.", he sighed. After contemplating for over an hour after she left Fitz drove himself over to hers. He knocked and knocked, calling her dead cellphone religiously with the hopes that she'd answered. Eventually he found himself drifting off to sleep after a few hours. "But it doesn't matter because you're here now."

She looked unbelievable in another set of silk pyjamas. Her hair was perfectly coiled curly ringlets. Not a stitch of makeup on her radiant face.

"I was listening to music." Olivia told him. "I didn't think that you would—"

"Wait out here for you like a loser?", he chuckled.

"Pretty much." She stared at him, and everything about him screamed sorry. Wordlessly, she stepped aside, allowing him to come in before closing the door.

"Livvie.", he sighed as she turned to him silently. He took a step toward her letting out a deep breath. Since he last saw her he'd been beating himself up about the way things had transpired in the car. "Baby I'm so sorry."

She nodded into his palms as he removed his hands from his pockets to cup her face.

"I never want to fight with you, I never want to argue with you. I never want to be anything less than happy with you, and I'm so so sorry."

"I forgive you."

He watched as she smiled weakly and walked towards the kitchen before asking if he wanted something to drink or eat. "So is that it?", he asked her slightly confused.

She nodded her head. "I don't want to talk about it or dwell on it anymore."

"So you don't want to know what Jake was talking about?"

"No. You didn't want to talk about it and rightfully so. Whatever happened between you and Jake has nothing to do with me." She poured him a glass of cold water and handed it to him with a kiss to his cheek.

He swallowed hard, nodding his head. With her hand in his he walked them to couch and pulled her into his lap. The roughed skin of his fingers stroked her face a few times causing her to smile.

"Jake and I were really close in college. In my third year of my undergrad his long term girlfriend Sienna was in one of my political science classes." He took another deep breath while his eyes dropped from hers to the floor. "I don't know why I did it, I really don't. I was young, stupid and boastful, but I slept with her. I guess Jake and I had always had a kind of competitive nature to us, and maybe I just wanted to get one up on him."

She listened attentively, her fingers stroking the back of his neck.

"Long story short Jake found out, and well that was that... I guess I didn't want to tell you because I'm not that person anymore and I haven't been for a while, and I don't want to be again, especially when I see the way I am with you."

He looked up at her and she kissed him softly— her lips pressed to his. She simply comforted him before pulling away shortly after.

"Thank you for telling me.", she whispered softly.

"Livvie I'm not that person—"

"You never judged me for my past. It didn't even phase you. So who would I be to judge you? I don't care what you've done Fitz, no one is perfect. I just care that you felt comfortable enough to tell me, and just know that I'm never going to judge you."

He didn't know what on earth he'd done so right which had led him to her, but he'd be grateful for her every single day. They looked at each other with nothing but love and admiration in their eyes. _She was perfect,_ he thought to himself.

He kissed her, and once he pulled away he saw her blushing smile, his Livvie was back. His grip on her tightened as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you Olivia.", he admitted before he lost his nerve. All the nervousness he'd been feeling with moments after saying those 3 powerful words was washed away immediately at the sight of her beaming smile.

"I love you too.", she said nearly giggling at the end. Her lips crashed to his, she kissed him hard— harder than she'd ever kissed him before. Her hands were in his hair as his gripped the sides of her lower back, pulling her as close as possible. Fitz sucked her sweet tongue into his mouth, groaning at the unbelievably taste. He could feel a stirring in his pants as she ground her hips into his.

"I'm so invested in this, in us." Olivia panted out breathlessly. "In you."

"It's almost scary how much of my mood depends on this smile of yours." Fitz ran his fingers gently across her lips which were stretched into a bashful smile. Olivia leaned in to kiss him again only to hear the roaring of his stomach.

"Oh my god!", she laughed. "Babe have you eaten dinner?"

He shook his his head, "I've been outside for ages."

She sighed playfully, hopping out of his lap. Olivia cut and warmed up a large piece of leftover macaroni pie which he loved so much from yesterday. A few moments after putting the food to warm in the microwave she felt his large and masculine hand against her flat tummy, his head now resting in the crook of her neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" Olivia turned into him so she held his face with his arms wrapped tightly around her. It never ceased to amaze her how incredible it felt to have his arms around her; to be held by him, and now to be loved by him.

"I don't know.", he teased with a smirk. "Love me forever?"

Olivia pretended to contemplate, squishing and furrowing her brows although she'd never heard anything sound so sweet. _Forever,_ she smiled to herself. "Forever huh?", she sighed teasing him. "I guess I can manage that."

* * *

"Oh my god Liv."

"Those are beautiful."

"They look expensive."

Olivia smiled as the a boy no older than the age of 20 from _Peter's Floral's_ hand delivered her 4 red long stemmed roses with a note. As her, Claire, Bethany and Abby stood there gasping the boy grinned leaving the note in Olivia's hands before scurrying off.

News of Olivia and Fitz had spread like wildfire after Graham's little announcement during her evaluation. Seeing as Fitz couldn't sleepover last night due to his early morning meetings, he'd arranged last minute to send her flowers from the finest florist in Burlington.

_Gianni's tonight. I'll pick you up at 6. Have an amazing day. _

_Love you, Fitz _

Olivia quickly stuffed the note into her pocket trying her hardest not to blush.

"I wish my boyfriend would send me long stemmed roses." Abby huffed. "The best I'll get out of David is a grande americano from Starbucks."

Olivia laughed. "I really wasn't expecting this at all."

Jake walked out from his office, to roll his eyes and scoff at the commotion over some roses. "Ladies, class starts in a couple of minutes so if you wouldn't mind...", he growled.

Abby, Claire and Bethany quickly scurried away knowing he wasn't there to pick a fight with them. It was Olivia he wanted.

"Nice flowers."

"Look Jake, I came here to work not to bicker with you. Whatever happened between you and Fitz is not my business nor my concern. My excellence as a teacher as never been questioned but now it seems that you're ready to bite my head off at the drop of a hat."

Jake laughed humourlessly, ignoring every last word she said. "If your work and personal life are so separate why are you having flowers delivered here?", he asked sarcastically. "Don't let it happen again Olivia."

She watched him as he grimaced before walking away. "He told me, about Sienna.", she noticed that his feet came to a screeching halt at the name. "Whatever resentment and anger you feel towards him, don't take it out on me. My relationship has nothing to do with the school and if you ask me you're behaving quite child-like. If Fitz and I are such a disturbance and hindrance to you perhaps I should find another place of employment."

Jake shook his head. Deep down he didn't want to fire Olivia nor for her to quit. He knew Fitz would show his true colours and their relationship would be toast. It was only a matter of time. Perhaps Fitz needed to be pushed in the right direction... After all when Fitz broke her heart, she'd have no where to go but to him.

"There is absolutely no need for that." Jake said firmly before heading back to his office.

Olivia was relieved, as she loved Crestwood and all of her friends here. After making her way to her classroom, she dialled his work number and waited. She wanted to not only thank him for the roses, but hear his rich and heavenly voice.

"Hello Mayor Grant's office, Amanda speaking how may I help you?", a chipper and lively voice answered.

"This is Olivia Pope.", she said. "I was wondering if Fitz was available."

Amanda rolled her eyes and dropped her tone to harsh and rude. "I'm sorry but the Mayor is still busy in meetings.", she lied looking over her shoulder to Fitz drinking coffee in his office as his meetings ended 10 minutes ago.

"Oh." Olivia frowned.

"Sorry about that." Amanda said coldly. "Have a nice day.", she hung up the phone abruptly just as Fitz came walking out. He had a wide smile on his face as he carried his coffee.

"Who was that?" He asked inquisitively. He'd been wishing it were Olivia, he was hoping to hear how she liked the impromptu flowers.

"Telemarketers." Amanda lied sweetly. "They just won't leave us alone."

Fitz let out a chuckle. "Would you mind calling Olivia Pope for me?"

Amanda nodded with an obedient smile. She pulled up Olivia's phone number and dialled a 1 where there should have been 0 before pressing call. She waited and waited— relieved that whoever she had just called hadn't picked up.

"No answer.", she frowned falsely.

"Oh don't worry about it." Fitz smiled, "I'll call her at lunch, thanks Amanda."

"No problem Mr. Mayor."

* * *

Teddy needed a change of clothes. After all he'd only packed for Fitz's house for a few days after being kicked out. As he pulled up to his house he was slightly surprised to see Adrian; their gardener's car in the driveway. Adrian was only required once a week on Thursday, but then again, he had mentioned he cleaned pools as well.

A red flag was raised when Teddy went to door to find that it was unlocked. He carefully and quietly opened it, letting himself in stealthily. A second red flag was raised when he saw Adrian's gardening boots at shoe mat, completely polished clean.

Why wasn't he working? If he wasn't working where was he? After all Adrian was hired from the best Gardening company in all of Vermont who promised the utmost professionalism.

As he quietly made his way towards the stairs, the third and final red flag was raised. He heard his wife's cries and screams of rapture.

"Oh GOD! DEEPER! HARDER! FASTER! MY GOD ADRIAN!"

Teddy tried his best not to laugh. He wasn't angry, if anything he was relieved. At least now he could stop feeling such a jack ass for his wandering eyes. With his iPhone video camera recording he walked up to the bedroom with the softest of steps.

The two idiots weren't smart enough to lock the front door or close the bedroom door. He stood there for almost a minute recording exactly what he needed to. This would be absolutely vital to him as it would be the perfect leverage he needed to diminish all of Laura's hopes of squeezing another penny out of him. He nearly laughed giving himself away at his wife's vile cum face. Once he'd gotten to a minute he stopped recording and scurried out of the house and to his car.

He smiled to himself, today was a great day. Although he knew the evidence would be inadmissible in court due to the fact that neither party knew they were being recorded, all he needed was a party to admit to Laura's infidelity, and that party would be Adrian. Once he proved that Laura had been unfaithful, he could walk away scot free with a full wallet. Teddy would be calling Adrian shortly, and with that he drove off.

* * *

**So alot happened in this chapter! Jake exploded and is salty as fuck. Liv and Fitz got into their first argument? I wouldn't really call it a fight. We learned more about Fitz and Jake. They said I love you... & Teddy found out his wife is cheating scum hahaha.**

**Next chapter will be the BBQ and Teddy might meet a lil someone #Cleddy #Tedaire haha their names do not mesh that well.**

**P.S. I put Olivia's cellphone number as the Hilton in Burlington in case I put someone's actual number out there haha.**

**Until next time! x**


	8. SMILF

**I've changed the genre of this story from Romance to Romance & Family so (expect babies) Also check out my new story if you haven't already Back Down South! :) x**

* * *

"You look amazing.", she literally took his breath away in a pair of black harlem pants, a gold scoop neck top and a pair of strappy black heels. She always looked beautiful, but standing before him she looked like something straight out of magazine.

"Thank you." Her hair was straight and tucked behind her face, just how he liked it as it highlighted her cheek bones. Fitz took her hand and together they made their way down the elevator and to the parking lot. "Baby is your suit tailored?", she asked him observing just how well it fit him. He looked divine. It clung to every part of his body, highlighting his muscular and toned build.

"Yes." He smiled opening the car door for her. Once she was in he closed the door, got in himself and drove off. They held hands all the way to the seats which were in a private and secluded booth in the back.

Olivia was stunned. She didn't think she'd been to a place this fancy in a while. She'd only really fine dined with her father. Before they were able to really look at the menu at waiter was by their side.

"Hello.", he grinned. "My name is Paul, welcome the both of you." Olivia and Fitz both offered him a polite smile. "Before you take a look at our menu's can I interest either of you in our house wine imported especially from Venice."

Olivia immediately shook her head politely, "none for me thank you."

Fitz shook his head as well, "me either."

Olivia looked up. She didn't want him to feel obligated to avoid alcohol just because she had to. "Fitz don't be silly, if you want some wine, have some."

"Non sense.", he took her hand over the table. "You don't drink, I don't either."

The waiter nodded politely and promised to be back momentarily.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She told him with a smile as he rubbed circles into the back of her palm.

"I wanted to." Fitz assured her and they both turned their attention to their respective menu's.

**XXX**

After finding something both high in protein and low in sodium Olivia finally placed her order. Fitz never realized the dietary changes Olivia had to make due to her condition. "Are you not allowed to have sodium?" Fitz asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm allowed to have sodium, I just have to watch my intake. I find that without it I don't feel as sleepy and sluggish. By the way you look unbelievably handsome tonight."

"I'm just trying to keep up with you gorgeous." He said meaning each and every word of it. Since laying eyes on her, he hadn't even glanced at another woman, not that he would ever need to. All he could ever need, want and hope for was sitting right across the table from him. "Did you get your flowers?"

"I did, they were beautiful thank you." She blushed coyly. "I tried to call you to thank you for them but you were in a meeting."

Fitz frowned. "Did you leave a message?"

Olivia shook her head, not that she was even offered the chance to. The lady on the phone was so abrasive, practically slamming down the phone before she could even get a word in. "No I didn't."

"You should always leave a message Livvie, that way I know you called. Besides getting a message from you would make my day."

Olivia nodded, making a note of that.

"How was Jake?"

Olivia let out a sigh at the exact time their meals had arrived. Their waiter deposited the food before them with a smile before leaving swiftly. "Jake was...", she groaned, forking around with her pasta. "Well he still is pissed. I don't know, he got angry about the flowers but then he kind of warmed up when I suggested that I should look for work elsewhere."

Fitz rolled his eyes. It was now clear to him exactly why Jake was behaving as such. "Does he have a thing for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he like you? Has he tried to date you?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not that I can recall. I mean he asked me out for coffee in September but I had just moved here and wasn't really settled so I didn't go." In her eyes other than that Jake hadn't been unprofessional. She declined his invitation based on timing and her lack of physical attraction towards him. After that things went back to normal and he seemed to be understanding.

"He wouldn't be acting this way, not if he wasn't jealous." Fitz concluded. He couldn't blame Jake for wanting Olivia in the past; how could he not? But he would very much blame him now, and smash his face in if he ever tried anything.

The thought of Jake being jealous made Olivia uncomfortable. Her skin crawled and she shivered. "I don't want to think about that."

"It makes sense Olivia. He makes some snide comment, yells at you; something he'd never done before, freaks out after your evaluation and threatens to tell you things about me." Fitz rolled his eyes at the though of Jake and his ridiculous mouth. "You're breath taking of course he's going to like you. And then now you're in this happy relationship and of all people it's with me? He's jealous baby."

Olivia nodded her head, she believed him. Fitz had just made some valid points. Jake had never proved to be a problem but now she felt as if she had to tread on egg shells with him. "Well I don't want him, and I never will. You are the _only_ man in my life and the most important person in my life. I love you."

Fitz couldn't help but lean over the table to plant one on her. "I love you more."

* * *

She loved the taste of his lips, and she loved sitting his lap. As of recently the two of them had taken greatly to feasting of each other's faces in this position. As she ground herself into him his hands trailed up her shirt, dipping beneath the fabric to feel the remarkably soft skin there. Her skin felt like the softest of silks and the further his hands traveled the harder she moaned.

Olivia pulled away breathlessly to have him stare at her in awe. She was a goddess; her lips swollen and red for the intensity of their desire. From the moment they left the restaurant she felt this burning desire to just be with him, to touch him, to kiss him like crazy. So when he opened the front door; she pounced. They made it as far as the couch before they both collapsed.

"Is this okay?", he said referring to her shirt. His hands were now a inch or so away from the wire of her bra.

Olivia nodded eagerly, biting her lip in anticipation. She lifted her hands up and together they rid her of her blouse, leaving her in a navy blue sheer lace demi cup bra. He gulped; now complete hard beneath her. His throat went dry and his jaw clenched involuntarily. Her breasts were enticing, it took all of his self restraint not to rip off all her clothing, carry up her up the stairs and lose his mind. They were full and round, he guesstimated a 32 C or 32 D.

"What size are you?", he asked her.

She blushed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She'd never revealed herself to any man in this fashion, not that she was nervous, just slightly apprehensive; she hoped he was pleased with what he saw.

"I'm serious.", he teased as she giggled into him.

"32 D."

He blinked, completely silent. Never had he seen such perfect looking breasts. They looked so succulent, he couldn't wait to put his mouth on them and make her moan. He craved to hear that moan once again. His hands travelled slowly up her back to paint lazy circles there.

She shivered as his hands neared the the hook of her bra. "You can take it off.", she whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked, shocked as she moved her hand to grip him through his pants. "Olivia!", he laughed. "What has gotten into you? You literally jump me the second I open the door and now..."

"You said you'd be willing to wait till marriage right?", she panted in his ear.

"Of course."

"But that doesn't mean we can't do other things right?" She asked him with hooded eyelids, her teeth tugging her lips between her teeth. The dinner at Gianni's had gone so unbelievably well and by the ride home Olivia had to forcibly put her hands underneath her bottom to stop from touching him. She was unsure of whether it was the amazing food or him in an Armani tailor suit, but she was a woman gone mad.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Olivia quickly removed his blazer and dress shirt, flinging them to the floor. Just as he was about to unhook her bra the door flew open and Teddy's booming voice filled the room.

"I'M GETTING A DIVORCE ASSHOLES!"

"TEDDY!" Olivia cried pushing her chest into Fitz, thankful that her back was now to Teddy.

"Teddy you idiot!" Fitz hissed. "Get out of my house!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. He failed to see what the problem was. "Right I'm going to close my eyes, put your shirt back on, change your panties because we have a lot to discuss. That means you Fitz."

"I don't wear panties you idiot." Fitz frowned. "Now get out so Olivia can change."

A minute later after Teddy stood in the bathroom Olivia put back on her shirt, annoyed at the mood he'd killed. She folded her arms and pouted, Fitz thinking to himself that she'd never looked cuter.

"I hate Teddy.", she muttered.

"I heard that." Teddy smiled joining them at the dining room table. He slapped down a whack of paperwork before taking his seat. "I. Filed. For. Divorce."

"WHAT?!"

He unlocked his phone, found the desired video before sliding it down the table to the pair of them.

_"Oh my god. Harder." _

"Who the hell is that?" Olivia felt sick as she watched these two grown adults go at it like savage wildebeests. If that was what sex was like, she wanted absolutely no part of it. It looked painful. There was no love or passion between the two if them, just a violent and harsh physical act.

"My wife fucking my gardener." Teddy filled her in.

"Ted why on earth would you record that..."

"Because with the help of my lawyers who I just left, I blackmailed our gardener Adrian to release a statement to the courts admitting that he partook in an extra martial affair with my wife. He also agreed to release phone calls, text messages and photo's."

Teddy was pleased with himself. For once he'd managed to get a one up on the she-devil of his wife.

"What the hell is it in for him?"

"I won't expose him to his company to show him just what a great employee he is. If he releases a statement, his company doesn't exactly have to find out. But I'll make sure they will of course."

Olivia shook her head, "so you're getting a divorce?"

"I am getting a divorce just like Fitz is getting laid tonight." Teddy smirked causing both Fitz and Olivia to groan. "Oh and Liv, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"If you have any hot and bangable teacher friends looking for a good time, send em' over here." Teddy grinned. He'd been playing this charade with Laura far too long. It was time he started having some fun.

"Aren't you a bit old to be looking for a bang? Shouldn't you be looking for a wife?" Olivia frowned.

"I already had a wife, and look how that turned out." Teddy went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. He twisted it open with his bare hands and took a large gulp. "I need to get laid."

"Gross." Olivia turned to Fitz who learned to chuckle at his hysterical brother.

"I'm coming to this BBQ on friday. It starts at 6 right?"

"Teddy you are NOT coming to the BBQ. There will be small children there with parents. You're the last person who needs to be there!"

"Maybe I'll find myself a SMILF." Teddy said leaving his now empty beer on the table as he flung down his coat.

"What the hell is a SMILF?!" Olivia scoffed.

"A single mom I'd like to—"

"Goodnight Teddy." Fitz interrupted. He picked up Olivia's overnight bag up from the couch, took her hand and together they walked up to his room, shutting the door behind him.

After getting ready for bed Olivia joined Fitz who had finished getting ready on his king sized bed. He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her as she laid beside him. They both shifted underneath the covers and found a comfortable spooning position.

"Thank you for dinner."

"You're very welcome.", he kissed her neck softly. Fitz made a soft and careful trail of kisses from her neck down her shoulder which was exposed due to her thin silk camisole strap. Her skin was always so soft, and she smelt heavenly.

"I had such a good time tonight, with you. Everything is just...", her voice trailed off. She refrained from using the word perfect as nothing was ever perfect, but she was sure Fitz was as damn close as it could get. "You make me so so happy."

In between kisses on her smooth shoulder he breathed out the three magic words, "I." "Love." "You."

"I love you too.", she smiled, and the two of them drifted off softly to sleep.

* * *

Laura Grant was fuming. After seeing that her bastard husband had filed for divorce she immediately called him and summoned him to their home. It was so out of the blue she could fathom what on earth had pushed him to do such a thing. Of course she'd threatened him with divorce, only to scare him; she never meant it.

Why on earth would she want to divorce her only source of income? Being married to Theodore gave her the life she'd always wanted. She was able to buy whatever she pleased, do whatever she wanted and not have to work a day in her life. Why on earth had she been so stupid as to threaten him?

"Honey I'm home!" Teddy snickered sarcastically as he opened the front door. She glared him down from their leather sofa.

"YOU FILED?!"

"I filed." Teddy waltzed through the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. How he'd missed his expensive coffee machine, the crap at Fitz's house just wasn't cutting it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Laura cried. "YOU BLIND SIGHTED ME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WARN ME!"

"Shut up." Teddy said coldly.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said shut up." With his coffee in hand he sat on the sofa opposite to his wife. He took a large sip and let out a satisfactory "ahhh", before addressing his very soon to be ex-wife.

"This is how it's going to go." Teddy began. "We are getting divorced. After an all day meeting with my lawyers yesterday they think we can get this pushed forward quickly. We have no children so in that aspect it should have quite simple."

"We signed a prenup." Laura snarled. Thankfully she had just remembered that the prenuptial agreement the two of them signed entitled her to plenty of money as well as property. She let out a large sigh of relief, this divorce was starting to sound better and better.

"That we did." Teddy smiled. "I'm so glad you brought that up.", and with that Teddy opened up the famous video and showed his wife. He watched happily as her face boiled up with rage. Laura snatched the phone out of his hands and whirled it at the wall; smashing it to smithereens.

"YOU BASTARD!", she cried miserably.

Teddy rolled his eyes, he was genuinely bored stiff of her melodramatics. "Are you done? I have that video on three usb sticks, a DVD and two external hard drives. So smashing my phone won't get you anywhere."

She jumped to her feet and slapped him straight across the face. "How dare you!"

He shook off her petty slaps, she had the strength of a four year old. "We both know that once I've proven your infidelity, you won't get what you want. At most you'll get 80 thousand, a minuscule amount to be which you'll no doubt blow on 80 pairs of Louboutins like the idiot that you are."

"I won't sign it!" Laura cried out. "You'll never get my signature!"

Teddy nodded, he'd thoroughly expected her to behave in this manner. "Which is why I'm prepared to offer you a deal. We're going to sell this house and split the profits 70:30, you getting 30. You can keep your white BMW SUV, and you can have the 1 bedroom apartment in Boston."

Teddy knew this was an offer she wouldn't be able to pass up. After buying a condo in Boston due to his frequent business trips there, Laura quickly fell in love with the city, wanting to move there.

"The profits from the sale of the house won't be a lot, but it'll be more than you'll get in the divorce believe me."

Laura Grant was a lot of things. She was a cold hearted, manipulative, hateful, deceitful and cunning woman, but she was not stupid. "That video is inadmissible in court.", she said victoriously. "If you think you're going to weasel me out of money then you'd better think again!"

"But a statement from Adrian who's also willing to testify on my behalf is not." He said sweetly. "Funny the things blackmail can get a person to do."

Laura's face drained of all blood. She sat there silently, contemplating her next move. If Adrian were to testify on Teddy's behalf, she were toast. There would be no where to hide, the prenup would be completely invalid.

"So that's it? You're leaving me for the damn dogs?!"

"I'm giving you more than you deserve." Teddy scoffed. "I'm giving you a place to live, a car to drive and money to sustain you while you take that lazy ass of yours and find yourself a job or new man to leach onto."

"Why do I get screwed?! What about that whore at your work?! Sabrina!"

"I never once stepped out on you, although I had all the opportunity in the world. Now you will agree to the terms and conditions of this divorce, you will sign and you will not object, otherwise and mark my words, I will leave you penniless."

Laura sat there without a word, her mouth hanging open. "I'll need a lawyer."

"Arrangements are being made. I'm glad we could sort this out like adults." Teddy grinned, getting up from his couch. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late to work. I'll be collecting my stuff as I please so don't lock me out. My lawyers will be in touch." He sadistically kissed his wife on her forehead and snickered as she grimaced in disgust and jerked away. "Lovely seeing you Laura.", he chuckled and strolled out of his house.

* * *

It was the day of the BBQ and the smell of burgers, hot dogs and grilled onions filled the air. The pupils of Crestwood Academy ran wild in the large field at the back of the school. From the bouncy castle, to the dunk tank, to the face painting station, to the cotton candy machine, to the water balloon fight, to the pie in the face station; there was plenty to do.

"Liv I can't believe you're scared of a damn clown." Claire snickered. Olivia had been stealthily avoiding the hired clown all day long.

"It's creepy okay. My brother made me watch I_t_ with _Pennywise_ when I was 3, I frigging hate clowns." Olivia said as they stood beside the dunk tank. In 10 minutes the teachers were due to rotate, and she would be on the Dunk Tank for the next half an hour while Claire moved to Cotton Candy machine right beside.

"It's a damn clown babe." Claire laughed. "So will Mayor Grant be making an appearance?"

"He should be." Olivia had been counting down the hours until he arrived. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him and kiss him like crazy. "Actually he should be very soon."

"So he'll get to see you all wet then." Claire winked playfully.

"Oh god shut up."

After going inside and changing into her wetsuit which proved age appropriate for the kids, Olivia took her place in the Dunk Tank and prayed no one had the aim to hit her. Of course the morning the sign up sheet went around she was too busy twirling her hair and blushing over the phone to Fitz. She'd been stuck with the stations no one else wanted; Dunk Tank, Pie in the Face, and Face Painting.

"Look how cute you look." Claire snickered. She snapped a photo of Olivia in her suit and immediately posted it to Instagram.

"Go away!" Olivia laughed as Claire stuck out her tongue and tended to the machine. Her stomach dropped as the first kid dropped a dollar in the jar before taking a softball and whacking it at the button, missing it by a long shot.

_Phew_., she thought to herself. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**XXX**

"You know Liv is going to kill you when she sees you." Fitz laughed as both he and Teddy strolled up to the school.

"Shut up Liv loves me." Teddy smirked. "I'm not bothered about the stupid BBQ I told you, I'm interested in the moms."

Fitz shook his head and the two of them walked towards the activities. It took Fitz all of one minute to spot Olivia, sitting on the chair, on top the Dunk Tank. "Found her.", he grinned before racing over with Teddy following speedily behind.

She looked absolutely adorable. In a wetsuit which covered from her wrists down to her ankles, she was shaking with nerves. Fitz came up to the side of the tank with a smile on her face. "Hi baby."

She turned to him with the biggest smile on her face. "Hi baby."

"Hey Liv." Teddy grinned. The line for the dunk tank had died down as no one had managed to hit the target. It was proving nearly impossible to hit with the ball given.

"You came." Olivia folded her arms and let out a huff. The last thing she needed was for Teddy to run around her place of employment looking for _SMILF's_.

"That I did." Teddy pulled out his wallet, placing a dollar bill in the jar with a sly smile. He picked up the soft ball and gestured for Fitz to move out of the way. He aimed and pitched, missing the target causing both Fitz and Olivia to laugh loudly.

"Screw you guys." Teddy huffed.

A horn rang out signalling that it was time for a switch. Claire ditched the Cotton Candy stand and snuck behind the tank. "I managed to stay dry!" Olivia beamed triumphantly. As she looked back she saw Claire with an evil grin on her face, approaching the bright red button. "NO! DON'T! STOP!" Claire quickly pressed the red button sending Olivia straight to the bottom of the pool before darting off in the other direction.

Teddy was amazed. He stood there in awe. Why hadn't he thought of that himself? He watched whoever she was run away, her long, chocolate and slim legs glowing in the sun. "Who... Who... Who is THAT?!", Teddy managed to choke out once Olivia had surfaced. She ignored him, and Fitz laughed as he helped his soaking wet girlfriend out of the tank.

"I'm gonna kill her." Olivia growled. Not only was the water ice cold and now had her shivering, but Claire had purposely gotten her hair wet. Fitz couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked all wet with her perfect curls.

"Where are your clothes babe?"

"Inside." Olivia sighed, she took his hand. "I'll show you my classroom."

**XXX**

After an intense make out session on her couch, Olivia and Fitz rejoined the BBQ. She hadn't realized in fact how long they'd been gone as it was now only staff. The bouncy castle, dunk tank and water balloons had all been cleared and taken away.

She'd changed back into her sundress and Fitz had suggested that she stick her hair underneath the hand dryer to stop it from dripping, which worked tremendously.

"You hungry?", he asked with his arm around her waist.

"For revenge, where the hell is Claire?!"

He laughed. She was quite sexy when she was pissed off and swearing. "She's clearing the Pie in your Face station."

Olivia stormed over there like a mad woman. Without warning she took a full pie and shoved it full force into Claire's face. Claire screamed loudly grabbing a pie and smashing it back into Olivia's face. It didn't take long before the two women were covered in pie as they playfully screamed at one another. Fitz and Teddy watched in awe as the two of them took pie fighting into a wrestling match and took to rolling around on top of each other in the grass.

"I guess someone should stop this." Teddy said unable to peel his eyes off of Claire. She was hands down one of the sexiest women he'd ever seen in his life. Her complexion resembled the deepest and richest of coffee's, she had a head full of bouncy black curls which shaped her chiselled cheek bones, paired with the sexiest and sleekest pair of legs he'd ever seen.

Fitz mumbled something incoherently as he watched his baby roll around in the grass with whipped cream all over her. He could feel his growing arousal for her starting to tighten his pants. He'd never seen this side to her; so aggressive and wild, it was sexy.

"This is better than girls gone wild." Teddy remarked.

"Watch it.", Fitz hissed.

Finally Olivia managed to pin Claire down with her hands on top of her head. "You ruined my hair..."

"Well you ruined my hair!" The two of them bursted into laughter, giggling in each others arms before getting to their feet, both covered head to toe in whipped cream, strawberries and pastry.

"Sorry." Olivia laughed as she, Claire, Teddy and Fitz stood there in the deserted field. She turned to Fitz, "babe this is Claire, Claire this is Fitz."

Fitz leaned over and shook her hand politely. "Lovely to finally meet you."

"You too." Claire smiled. She could see from the way that they looked at each other that Fitz and Olivia were completely smitten with one another. He looked at her with this twinkle in his eyes, it was sweet to see.

Claire drifted her eyes to the stunning man beside Fitz.

Olivia could feel both Teddy and Claire staring at one another which caused her to pout. There was no way Teddy was getting his grubby little hands on her best friend. "C'mon Claire lets go see if they need help clearing up." Before Claire could respond, Olivia had dragged her in the direction of the school before Teddy got the chance to get a word in.

* * *

Fitz was proud of himself as the entire BBQ he'd managed to stealthily avoid Jake. The BBQ was not the time nor place to hash things out with Ballard. He'd fine a better and more appropriate spot to berate the shit out of him. The ride to his house consisted of Teddy begging and pleading with Olivia to give up Claire's phone number which she denied repeatedly. After dropping him off the two of of them went straight back to hers, having already eaten at the BBQ. Back at hers after watching some TV they both retired for the night.

She showered; washing and cleansing her entire body. Olivia frowned at all the chunks of pie and dried whipped creams she found in her hair. After three deep and thorough washes, she'd managed to get rid of all the dirt, leaving her with soft and clean curls.

Olivia stepped out of the shower and wrapped a spare towel around her drenched body. With a quick splash of water on her face, she made her way back into her bedroom where Fitz was sitting on the bed, with his back against the headboard.

He was in awe at her natural beauty, staring at her with a lazy smile; this woman was goddess, his goddess. Fitz rose from the bed to wrap his arms around her teeny waist, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"You're so gorgeous Livvie.", he mumbled, kissing the soft and wet skin of her neck and shoulder.

Olivia moaned softly, and before she knew it he'd lowered her down on her back onto the bed. She giggled prettily up at him, running her fingers through his mess of curls as he bent down forward.

"What you said a couple days ago, about wanting to wait but trying other things, did you mean it?" He asked her, kissing her forehead softly. His mind was foggy due to the fact there was just a mere barrier of a damp towel separating him and a very naked Olivia.

She nodded her head eagerly, holding his face with both hands. "Yes.", Olivia replied desperately. "Very much."

His fingers toyed with the towel while slightly caressing the skin just below her collarbones. Olivia could feel her entire body beginning to slightly shake with anticipation. She wanted to feel him, to touch him, to have him, in such ways which she'd never had any man before.

"Take it off.", she whispered to him. He looked up at her completely, finding the permission he needed in both her face, voice and eyes, and with that Fitz disposed of the towel, leaving Olivia completely naked before him.

His mouth went dry, his throat became tight and there a pulsating in his cock like never before. Everything he could have ever hoped, wished, imagined and dreamed for was laying right before him, in the nude. Fitz stared for a while, allowing himself to accept this vision as reality, _his reality._

His roughed and tired fingers traced her soft and supple skin, he ran over her now erect nipples which retracted two sharp and high pitched moans out of her. Fitz crept downwards, his fingers now drawing lazy circles around her belly button.

"You're perfect." He managed to get out. "You're absolutely perfect."

Fitz looked up at her with awe and amazement, and she didn't think she could love him anymore if she tried. Olivia had completely exposed herself to him, stripping herself down to the core, and the look on his face, the love in his eyes, washed away whatever lingering nervousness she had. "Kiss me.", she whispered the demand and a moment later his lips were on hers.

She held his face in place, kissing him with every bone in her body, every fibre of her bean. This man meant the world to her, and Olivia wanted nothing more than to give herself to him completely. The kiss was feverish as he positioned himself between her now soaking wet and hot core, the barrier of his sweatpants still there. He sucked on her tongue— hard, his hands with a grip grip on her waist. Only when they were both desperate for air did they break the kiss.

"Fitz—", she reached for his pants.

"Sh." He smiled pressing his finger to her now swollen lips. "Livvie let me take care of you. "

"But—"

He cut her off with a slow and drawing kiss to her lips. "I love seeing how aggressive you get when you see something that you want." Olivia blushed, running her fingers through the curls at the back of his head as Fitz continued to talk.

"But when it comes to our sex life babe... I need you to let me take control. Can you do that? Will you let me take care of you?"

Olivia giggled, nodding her head with a smile. There was not one doubt in her mind, she was completely and totally enamoured with this man. "Yes."

Fitz smirked, grazing his lips across hers before blazing a hot trail of kisses down her throat and the valley between her breasts. He attended to both, taking both time and care as his mouth kissed, sucked and bit each of them until they were red with marks of his passion. Clutched onto him by his hair, Olivia never wanted to let him go as he continued his sweet assault on her body. She writhed in rapture beneath him, her moans short, sharp and high pitched while her breathing remained ragged.

"Baby...", Olivia watched in ecstasy as his head of brown curls kissed further and further down her naked body. Desire dripped down her thighs as her eyes watched him shift backwards his mouth not leaving her flushed skin until he kneeled on the floor right at the foot of the bed. Taking hold of her ankle, Fitz pulled Olivia closer to him until her sex was a mere two inches from his face. She was glistening with need and Fitz licked his lips in approval.

"Livvie, baby I need you to open your legs for me a bit wider.", he instructed her. "I just... I want to see all of you babe. God you're so beautiful."

The undeniable need in his voice had Olivia trembling with anticipation as she did exactly as he asked. She widened her legs for him and the look on his face nearly caused her to faint. He looked so aroused, so completely satisfied with what lay before him, and most of all he looked hungry— he looked savagely hungry. Without warning he placed a small and open mouthed kiss on her sex, causing Olivia to gasp loudly. She took fistfuls of curls between her fingers as he locked her hips in place with his hand in order to ensure she didn't move. He groaned in rapture while exploring her warm depths with his tongue.

She was heaven. Olivia was sure she had died in his arms and gone to heaven. The things being done to her body, there was no was no way any of it was legal. Olivia could barely recognize her own voice as she moaned and cried out his name repeatedly. With his hands on her hips Fitz used his mouth solely to bring her the sweetest pleasure possible. He sucked at her until his lungs burned for oxygen and she screeched as loud as she could.

"So good." He mumbled against her now quivering thighs, kissing and leaving his mark on the soft skin there. Fitz created three small hickies on both of her inner thighs before attending back to her core. He slipped his hands down from her hips and slowly pushed a single finger inside of her warmth.

She gasped, clutching his hair now so hard, Fitz was certain she'd ripped out a few strands. "Fitz!", her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth wide open forming an O shape. Her walls instantly tightened around his single finger which only aroused him further.

"Livvie baby you are so damn tight...", he grunted before putting his mouth directly on her clit— sucking as hard as he possibly could, then releasing the swollen bud with a loud _pop_ sound. "So good.", he moaned easing his finger in and out of her sex. "You taste so damn good."

Fitz smirked as she mumbled something incoherently followed by a plea of some sort. It meant everything in the world to him that he could give her this immense amount of pleasure, and that she was wanton for his advances. With his mouth back right where she needed him Fitz flicked her bundle of nerves with his tongue, whilst pumping her passionately with his finger. She was now shaking uncontrollably, writhing and gasping in rapture as her fingers gripped what sheets they could. It started in her toes, a contractionary feeling which then spread to every inch of her being. She fell to pieces in his arms, her entire body tensed up around him; her thighs tightening around his face as he continued to devour her throughout her powerful orgasm. Fitz held her tight and waited until the shaking in her legs had subsided completely.

He smiled; the taste of her, the look on her face, the sounds of her in rapture giving him all the pleasure he could have ever asked for. His fingers danced on her flat stomach as he now laid beside her on the bed, watching her come back down to earth.

Olivia was at a loss for words as she laid there panting with a heaving chest. "Fitz... I...", her voice trailed off as her brain was in a complete state of shock.

He grinned, pushing a few strands of hair off her face. "Did you like that Livvie?"

She shook her head shamelessly, before burying her face in his chest giggling and blushing. Peppering his chest with kisses, she avoided his question, hoping he'd be able to assume her answer. He ran his fingers up her naked back, unable to get the image and sounds of her climax out his mind. The couple soon found themselves back underneath the sheets in a comfortable spooning position.

"Do you believe in soul mates?", she asked him breaking the silence.

Fitz chuckled, kissing the back of her neck. "Are you asking me if I think you're my soulmate?"

Olivia's cheeks burned up with embarrassment. "No.", she lied with a slight stutter. "I was just asking... I... Nevermind."

"You're adorable you know that?" He held onto her tight, pulling her into him as close as possible.

"Thank you.", she smiled sweetly before falling back into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes or so Fitz had gathered the perfect words in order to speak. "I never really believed in true love, or love at first sight. After growing up with my parents and being subjected to their shame of a marriage you'd understand why. I never pictured myself in a serious relationship. The biggest commitment I've ever made relationship wise was with Mellie, and that was just purely and solely sex. I just figured I'd stay a bachelor."

Olivia stroked his arms which were wrapped around her waist, while she listened to him.

"And then I met you and literally everything in my life changed. You changed my views on monogamy, love, marriage, kids. You changed my entire world Olivia."

She was soaring, completely hovering over cloud 9 as the sincerity of his words hit her like ton of bricks. Olivia changed the positions so they were now snuggling face to face. "You mean everything to me.", she whispering, her fingers stroking his chiselled face.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Olivia. I love you so much."

She wiped the tears now falling from her eyes, trying to hold back from the ugly cry threatening to come out. "I love you too.", she choked out. "I love you so much."

He kissed her nose, simply holding her. "I hope you know I'm never letting you go now."

"I'd never want you to. I want this forever."

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed :) Leave reviews and predictions if you'd like! I love reading them_

_I'm trying to get back on my smut game so I thought I'd throw in a lil sumsum_

_Until next time! x_


	9. Confirmation

A month had past and the two of them had become completely and totally inseparable. They might as well of been conjoined at the hip. From her apartment to his house, the two of them never missed a beat. Dinner's at Gianni's had become quite regular when neither felt like a cooking.

After many weeks of speculation, Fitz had his administration confirm the reports that he was in fact romantically involved with Olivia.

It was confirmed.  
They were official.  
They were public.

Not that they needed the confirmed of reports to solidify their relationship. Their relationship was solidified the moment she turned around. The moment her big, soft, round, brown doe met his striking and breathing taking blue orbs. He knew from that very moment that he'd be waking up to those beautiful eyes one day for the rest of his life.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was a man in love. A man whole heartedly, sickly, head over heels in love.

And she loved him. She loved him more that she'd ever thought possible.

As he sat on the foot of her bed, Fitz admired Olivia in her robe as she chose an outfit for the day ahead. He admired the sensual sway of her hips and ass as she wiggled with frustration. The woman was intoxicating.

"I don't know what to wear." She turned to him with her signature pout plastered across the lips he'd never be able to get enough of.

"Anything you wear will be great." He told her confidently.

"I don't want to look great I want to look smart, professional... I need them to take me seriously Fitz."

Although their relationship had been taken extremely well by the people of Burlington, it was no secret that a few perceived Olivia as too young for Fitz; the age difference between them almost 15 years.

She needed to make a good and proper impression.

"You always look incredible Livvie." He said coming up from behind her. Fitz rested his head in the crook of her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But... Maybe wear that blue dress shirt."

Olivia smiled, appreciative of his help. She reached for the baby blue dress shirt and paired it with a black pencil skirt. "Perfect.", she turned around in his arms and pecked his lips. "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." He said and watched as she laid her clothes out on her bed. She looked ridiculously good in her baby pink silk robe which ended just below her ass. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't be." He sat back on the edge of her bed again. "It's just Cyrus."

"I know but he's your Chief of Staff, I want him to like me. I need him to like me."

He laughed, pulling her sweet face into his for a breathtaking kiss. "He's going to love you. How could he not?" He kissed her again, even softer this time. "And if he doesn't I'll fire him."

"Fitz!" She laughed playfully pushing him onto his back, climbing on top of him. Her long straight black hair fell like a fountain above him.

"God I love you." He said shamelessly.

Olivia giggled, tilted her head down and kissed him softly. "Good thing I love you more."

**XXX**

"Livvie stop fidgeting you look incredible." Fitz held her hand tightly as the two of them made their way through City Hall. They said their brief hello's and small waves to people passing by. An elevator ride later they arrived on his floor, and Fitz grinned.

"We're here. This is where I am the majority of the time you bug me at work."

"Behave." She giggled softly, following behind him.

Fitz was beaming. He didn't think he'd felt so proud in his life, to have this glorious woman on his arm as he introduced her to his co-workers as his. He couldn't have been more smug.

He introduced her to everyone he could find. From the level 1 interns who got coffee and whom of which Fitz could barely remember their names, to the people who helped run his campaign, to Derek and Frank on his social media. After he'd just about gone through everyone Fitz realized the two on them had under an hour to kill before Cyrus was out of his meeting.

"Where are we going?" Olivia was having a hard time keeping up with his long strides in her creme 4 inch pumps.

"My office." He pulled her in front of him. There was a slight hoarseness to his voice which caused Olivia to frown falsely. She knew exactly what that voice meant.

"No." She giggled as he guided he down the hall with his hand on the small of her back.

"Yes." He growled in her ear before pressing a kiss to her neck quickly. His hand got a firm squeeze of her ass before they practically walked into Amanda's desk.

Olivia didn't even realize the blonde woman sitting there with a sour face until Fitz spoke up.

"Baby this is my secretary Amanda." He gestured towards her. "Amanda this is the Olivia I've been going on about to everyone."

"Nice to meet you Amanda." Olivia smiled sweetly and extended her hand.

"You too Olivia." There was a slight edge to her voice as she shook her hand firmly. "I've heard so much about you." The woman smiled stiffly and it didn't reach her eyes.

"All good I can assure you." Fitz teased Olivia playfully before turning to Amanda. "Can you cancel the rest of my meetings for the day? After we meet with Cyrus I'm just going to head out."

"Absolutely." Amanda sat back down in her chair. "Just let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

Olivia didn't like the way she said with as Amanda ended it with a smirk. Determined not to be petty she shrugged it off and was guided into Fitz's office. But if she didn't know any better, Olivia gathered that Amanda was slightly off. Something about her just didn't sit quite well with Olivia.

The moment the door closed his lips were on hers. She could barely catch her breath as he walked her back towards her desk. Within the month things hadn't progressed much with them sexually, however Fitz discovered just how much he loved going down on his woman.

He loved tasting her.

"Not here." She breathed against his lips before he hungrily dove his tongue into her mouth again. She groaned loudly as his hands lifted her up and onto his desk.

"Why not?" He frowned pulling away.

"We're in public." She chastised him playfully by swatting his chest.

"This isn't any more public than your classroom." He gave her the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "And we made out on your couch."

"This is City Hall.", with that she scooted off his desk and smoothed out her skirt. He understood completely, not wanting to push her further than she was ready he sat down in his chair before bringing her to sit in his lap.

She couldn't think of a better way to spend her day off than with him, in his natural working habit. It was cute to see him at work, being all mayoral and such.

"You're cute Mr. Mayor." She played with his tie. "Very cute."

"Thank you Mrs. Mayor.", his fingers playing innocently with the end of her skirt.

"Mrs. Mayor?" Olivia blushed at the thought.

"Soon." Fitz kissed her cheek, "soon."

**XXX**

After curling up on the couch in his office and watching pointless youtube videos together, Olivia gulped at the loud knock at the door.

"Is that him?" She asked.

"It's him.", he patted her leg and the two of them rose from the couch. After a soft and reassuring kiss to her lips Fitz walked over the door and opened it. "Cyrus."

"Sir." He grinned widely stepping inside.

"Cyrus this is Olivia, Olivia this is Cyrus."

Olivia smiled at the man. With white hair, a protruding stomach and a loosened tie, Cyrus looked like a man under stress. "Nice to meet you Cyrus."

"You as well Olivia." He said shaking her hand. "I've heard quite a bit about you from old Fitzy here."

His accent slightly threw her, it was southern but she couldn't figure out just where from. She'd already ruled out Georgia, Texas, Kentucky and Arkansas. As she stared at him through squinty eyes Olivia pursed her lips trying to identify where he was from.

"Mississippi?" She asked him after a few moments of deliberation.

Cyrus chuckled, shaking his head. "South Carolina, yourself?"

"Georgia." Olivia was pleased to have some type of common ground with him. As all three of them sat down Olivia and Cyrus entered their own little world, excluding Fitz completely as they discussed their southern heritage.

Fitz smiled, watching his baby interact with his right hand man. This was exactly what he hoped for and more. He knew Cyrus would love Olivia as there was nothing not to love. Olivia Pope was as perfect as it got. He saw the smile that appeared on her face as she and Cyrus continued to speak of back home.

Perhaps he'd take her there when her school year wrapped up. Although secretly he was hoping to bring her to California to meet his mother; the only Grant that matter on the West Coast. He couldn't bare the thought of his father ever having the privilege of meeting _his_ Livvie. _His_ baby. _His_ pride and joy. _His_ everything.

He was instantly brought back down to earth when Olivia placed her hand on his knee.

"Fitz?" She looked to him with wide eyes. "What do you think?"

He hadn't heard a damned thing they were saying. He was far too just imaging his two favourite women in they met for the first time. There was not one doubt in his mind, Margaret Grant was going to love Olivia.

"About what baby sorry I wasn't listening." He admitted.

He watched as she laughed softly, those beautiful cheekbones of her highlighted as she did so. "Dinner, you, me, Cyrus and James. What do you think?"

Fitz nodded. Olivia had mentioned quite a few times that James had been vocal about Cyrus. "That sounds great Livvie."

Cyrus smiled. Maybe Fitz dating a 23 year wasn't as bad as it sounded. Besides Olivia carried herself in a very elegant and put together fashion. She was sweet; Cyrus was pleased. He would have no problem getting the people of Burlington cooing over these two. Cyrus guesstimated a few months before Fitz proposed, if that.

"Well if you two will excuse me, I have some paper work to do." Cyrus rose from his seat.

"It was lovely meeting you Cyrus." She beamed. The two shared a smile and a nod before Cyrus quickly exited and closed the door.

Fitz turned to his adoring girlfriend with his signature goofy smile. "That went well."

"It did."

"Which means I won our little bet." Fitz wiggled his brows teasingly. On the drive over to City Hall, Fitz had put a little wager between the two of them, just to prove how confident he was that Cyrus would adore Olivia. "And I plan on cashing in tonight."

Olivia pretended to roll her eyes although her blushing smile gave her away. "Fine, we can have pizza for dinner."

Fitz beamed widely. Since being together not only was he eating better, but he noticed a huge change within his mood and energy. Olivia Pope truly was bringing out the best in him. She had his best interests at heart, as he did hers. She loved him, and he loved her.

* * *

After pizza the rest of the day they practically spent snuggling, kissing and watching TV. As she curled up to him on the couch as they watched television, Fitz couldn't help but think this was how things were supposed to be. They'd been moving relatively fast and a large part of him wanted to ask her to move in, but decided heavily against it.

His Livvie didn't seem like the type to want to move in until they were married, or at a minimum engaged. They were moving at a phenomenal pace, and Olivia was handling everything thrown at them with great maturity, despite her age. He felt so very blessed to have this incredible woman to kiss and claim as his.

With his fingers softly massaging her scalp, she moaned loudly, curling up to him even closer. She could feel his heart beat rapidly as her head pressed against his chest. She was effortlessly comfortable in his arms.

Fitz couldn't help but smirk as a commercial for _Pampers_ diaper's came, showing several different babies rolling around frivolously.

"And why are you laughing Mister?" Olivia poked his chest playfully.

"No reason." He replied innocently. His mind was too busy imaging the adorable children the two of them would have. Curly hair from both of their parents, his bright blue eyes, her sweet nose and full lips, with soft caramel skin.

Olivia repositioned herself to lie her head in his lap, looking straight up at him. "You're lying."

"I am not." He grinned, pushing up her t-shirt to draw circles on the soft and flat skin of her tummy.

"You're thinking about babies. I can practically hear you thinking."

"Not just any babies, our babies." He charmed her. Olivia swore she'd never met any man as smooth and suave as him. 10 times out of 10 he either made her blush like a schoolgirl or he filled her stomach with butterflies.

"Oh yes." She laughed. "Our 5 or 6 children. What are they like?"

He grinned playfully, stretching out his neck teasing her. "Well... The first time I knock you up—"

"Knock me up?!" Olivia pretended to be insulted.

He winked at her. "You'll get pregnant with twins."

"Twins?!"

"Yes." He nodded confidently. "Two boys; Nathaniel and Xavier."

Olivia nodded, giggling as she urged him to continue this fantasy he'd drawn up, both names being to her liking.

"The second time, we'll have a girl—"

"Carolina." Olivia interrupted him with a coy smile.

He titled his head down, pecking her lips. "Carolina."

Her fingers went to stroke his right arm up and down as he continued.

"The third time, you'll have twins again. This time one of each; Rebecca and Mason. And then lastly—"

"No more Fitz!" Olivia pulled herself out of his lap, now straddling him. "That's far more children then any family needs."

"Hush." He said pressing his fingers to her lips which he loved so much. "And then a good few years down the line when they're all out of their toddler stage, we'll have our last to prove we still got it. We can call it an accident to all our friends but we both know it won't be."

Olivia couldn't help but throw her head back in laughter. This man made her so incredibly happy.

"I am not having 6 kids Fitzgerald." She told him in the most stern voice she could muster, tho her giddy smile contradicted her words. "I was willingly to compromise to 5 possibly, but not 6. That's too much."

"It's not enough, I'm compromising with 6. I wanted a soccer team."

Her face dropped. "My boobs and vagina will sag the floor."

"You'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." He told her unashamed.

"You say that now..."

Fitz frowned as he meant every last word he said. "I wouldn't care if I had to pick your boobs up off the floor, I'd still love you the same."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do." He smiled stroking her face. "With all my heart."

"I love you.", she whispered softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

Claire was ecstatic as finally her best friend had managed to rear her head after disappearing for a month. Claire saw Olivia at work and it ended there; she had become completely wrapped up in her own little world. Finally enough became enough and Claire marched herself over to Olivia's for a last minute sleepover.

With popcorn, chick flicks and gossip things went just right back to normal.

"So the Mayor of Burlington goes downtown." Claire smirked. When Olivia finally gave up the news, she was far too happy for her friend. Olivia deserved to be happy, she deserved to have love in her life. She deserved the best.

"It's the most amazing feeling I've ever felt in my life. My entire body feels ready to explode, I... I have no words to describe it." Olivia said dreamily.

"I do. It's called cum." She said crassly. "He made you cum."

Olivia swatted Claire with a shake of her head. Claire's crude mouth never ceased to amaze her. "You need to wash that mouth of yours out with soap."

Claire shrugged playfully. She then proceeded to tell Olivia her adventures with Bethany and Abby as the three of them ventured into speed dating.

"Richard?" Olivia laughed at the name of Claire's new potential love interest. "He sounds old."

"He's 29, and coming from you that's rich."

Olivia scowled, folding her arms and squinting her eyes. "What's the problem with Richard then?"

"He's... Boring. Plain. There's nothing to him. He has absolutely spark to him."

"Then why on earth do you still talk to him?"

"Sex." Claire wasn't exactly looking to settle down, but she was looking for someone to hold a decent conversation with. For the time being Richard would do, but she had to find something better; someone better.

"Sex isn't everything you know Claire. Fitz and I have a great relationship and we haven't consummated it yet."

Claire rolled her eyes so hard for a moment they almost got stuck. "You two are basically having sex. Except instead of using his penis you're using his tongue. Same difference."

"Not at all!" Olivia fired out. Just as she opened her mouth to feed Claire some more lies, her cell phone rang.

"Ou look." Claire cooed at the caller ID.

Olivia sighed teasingly before accepting the call. "Hi baby."

"Hi gorgeous." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Sorry to bother you but I'm looking for my yellow tie for tomorrow and I can't find it."

"Did you check the hamper?"

"Yes."

"Your dresser?"

"Yes."

"Your closet? Even the shelf because you throw stuff up there all the time."

"I checked." Fitz ran his hands through his wet hair having just taken a shower. "Babe I checked everywhere and I can't find it."

"Did you check Teddy's hamper?"

He furrowed his brows. "Why would my tie be in Teddy's hamper?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. It was as if when left to their own devices the Grant brothers didn't have two brain cells to rub together.

"Just check babe."

He nodded and made his way to his office which Teddy had pretty much converted into his own space. Low and below there sat his bright yellow tie in Teddy's room. Fitz quickly snatched it up hastily before growling at Teddy who laid down on his newly purchased bed.

"Found it."

"Told you. Now tell Teddy to stop stealing your ties."

Fitz pulled the phone from his ear and turned to his brother. "Stop stealing my god damn ties."

Teddy snickered, they looked better on him than they did on Fitz anyway. Plus Laura hadn't allowed him to come over to get the rest of his things as of yet. She was turned our to be much more stubborn than he anticipated.

"Is that Liv?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"Yes." Fitz replied dryly.

"Can I talk to her?"

Fitz rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Teddy wished to talk to Olivia about; _Claire_. He still wasn't letting it go. With the phone back to his ears Fitz let out a big sigh, "he wants to talk to you."

"No." Olivia replied.

"She said no."

Teddy not taking no for an answer, yanked the phone out of Fitz's hand before shoving him out of the door. "Hi Liv." He grinned widely.

"What do you want Theodore?"

Teddy Grant was a smart man. He knew that Olivia had specifically set aside a day to hang out with her good buddy Claire. Connecting the dots as this was the only day Olivia wasn't clung to Fitz's side, today had to be the day.

"Whatcha doing?" He said in a sing songey voice knowing he had to charm Olivia.

"Just spit it out."

"Give me 5 minutes with her on the phone." Teddy begged. "I just want to introduce myself, PLEASE LIV!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She was growing tired of Teddy's persistence with her best friend. "No Teddy."

Teddy mustered up the nicest and most sweet sounding voice he could, "please Olivia... For me?"

"No.", and with that Olivia hung up the phone and tossed it aside. She looked to Claire who knew exactly what was going on. Within the past couple of weeks Claire had managed to gather she held the interest of the other Grant brother. Teddy had even gone as far as to "visit" Olivia at lunch. Before Teddy could so much as open his mouth for a hello, Olivia practically threw him out the door.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?" Claire asked after a few minutes had passed.

"He's married."

"So? I've dated married men before."

Olivia frowned deeply. "He's going through a divorce Claire. He's just looking for someone to lay over."

Olivia watched as Claire shrugged. "What's so wrong with that? We're both adults."

There would be no circumstance where Olivia would allow Claire to be used by Teddy. She knew exactly what Teddy was looking for, and there was no way either would get her consent.

"No Claire. Plus his wife is psychotic, I don't want you involved in the shambles that are Theodore Grant's life. He'll screw you over."

"You can't dictate what I do? You know that right?"

A big sigh left Olivia's lips. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I know." Claire gave her best friend a week smile.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him?" Olivia warned. Sure Teddy and Claire would make a good couple, they suited each their enough with their vile mouthes. They were both deeply attractive and would no doubt make beautiful offspring. But Claire was a handful and Teddy was showing each and everyday to more than a handful. Teddy had baggage, more baggage than any woman needed. It would be different if Teddy expressed his interest in Claire for the long haul, but he didn't. Teddy was simply looking to get laid with the hottest girl he could find. Olivia would not stand by and allow this to happen. "Promise me Claire." She repeated.

With a deep sigh and a roll over her eyes Claire muttered, "I promise."

* * *

Her hands roamed his back, moving smoothly over every impeccable muscle there. She swore this man didn't have a single flaw; his body was immaculate. And as he laid beneath her while she straddled his hips and massaged his back, she realized just how gorgeous he was.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, slowly massaging and kneading them until he moaned loudly. After a long stressful day, with multiple arguments with city counsel pertaining to the expansion of Burlington's public transportation, this was just what he needed. His adoring Livvie's sweet and petite hands on his body made all the problems of the world melt away in a matter of seconds.

She then paid attention to his arms, caressing all over; from the top of his shoulders, through his biceps all the way to his wrists which her fingers danced on.

"You should quit your day job." He told her through a moan.

"Should I now?" A sweet giggle escaped her lips as her hands now moved to his shoulder blades. Leaning down she placed a kiss to the nape of his neck. She moved her fingers to rake through his curls while she sat back up.

His eyes rolled back as Olivia began to massage his scalp. Knowing just how stressful his job could be, it kept a smile on her face knowing she could be there for him in more ways than one.

"You're amazing." He groaned loudly. "So amazing baby..."

She smirked hearing the crack in his voice. It meant a lot knowing that she could provide even a fraction of the pleasure he so willingly and graciously provided her with. With a few more kisses to the side of his neck Olivia tugged his ear between her teeth before commanding him, "turn over."

And he did just that, turning onto his back so she now sat on top of him with a smile.

She was an angel. She wore her hair tied up in a messy bun with a few loose strands framing her makeup free and radiant face, followed by her incredible body in just a simple bright blue tank top and a pair of black shorts which drove him wild. He swore she'd bought those shorts just to push him further to the brink of insanity.

"Hello." He exhaled with a wide grin.

"Hello.", the soft skin of her finger tips danced on his chest. "Feel any better?"

"Much." A half and hour massage from his heavenly woman and Fitz could barely remember what had irritated him in the first place.

"Good." Olivia smiled, she had done her job. "Wanna talk about it?"

Fitz thought long and hard about his answer before responding honestly with a shake of his head. "I don't want to bore you with my work problems."

Getting off him, Olivia settled herself right beside him, curling up to Fitz. She placed her head on his chest while holding his midsection with both hands. "I want you to bore me."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You're pretty great, you know that right?"

"My boyfriend tells me so."

"He must be really lucky to have you."

"He is." Olivia peppered his chest with kisses. "I love him to bits."

"Well I'm pretty sure he loves you more." And he did.

She looked up and saw nothing but adoration and love for her in his striking eyes. Over the short time they'd know each other, she'd completely and totally fallen for him whole heartedly. He made her feel like the most loved and beautiful woman in the world. It was indescribable what she felt for him. Olivia had fallen so hard, so fast; the thought of being without him even for a day was unbearable.

"Lets have sex." She said before placing a kiss on his lips.

"What?" Fitz pulled away laughing at her sudden out burst.

"Lets. Have. Sex." She sat up, pulling her hair out of a ponytail; her long soft black waves flowing around her face and shoulders. Fitz continued to look at her with a confused look upon his face.

"Baby what are you talking about?" He went to cup her face but she quickly moved his hand into her own.

"I want to have sex with you. Do you not want to have sex with me?" Her puppy dog brown eyes now wide with concern.

"Of course I do are you kidding me?" He sat up so they were now adjacent to each other. "I just thought you wanted to wait until we got married."

She gave him a weak smile. As much as she wanted to wait, her patience was at an all time low. "What am I waiting for anyway? I mean the whole point of waiting is so that our relationship wouldn't be blinded by lust. But when I look at you...", her voice trailed off with an adorable smile that made Fitz's heart leap.

His hands ran up and down the soft skin of her arm. "When you look at me?", he urged her to continue.

"When I look at you... I see Nathaniel, Xavier, Carolina, Rebecca and Mason." Her eyes slightly welling up with tears. "I see a big house with our beautiful children; our beautiful family. When I look at you I see forever Fitz."

And in that moment, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had never loved this woman so much. He nearly asked her to marry him right then and there, but swallowed back the words.

"I love you so much." He said with every fibre of his being, both his hands cupping her face. She had his heart. "I'm completely and totally in love with you baby."

She crawled into his lap, her thighs on either side of his hips. Her mouth crashed down to his as she kissed him with everything in him. Hungrily her hands ranked all over his naked chest before she pulled away breathlessly.

"Make love to me Fitz." She said softly. "Right here, right now. I want you to make love to me baby."

* * *

_I'd love to know & hear your thoughts like always reviews make me so happy._

_I've been debating making them wait or not, and I just went with what was natural, hope that's okay! __Sexy time next up!_

_Until next time! X_


	10. Just The Two of Us

**_Hope you all enjoy this update ;) leave reviews! x _**

* * *

He didn't know how to touch her. He needed it to be perfect, seamless; effortless. Fitz wanted that for her first time, and yet as she laid on his bed naked; he completely froze up. Standing by the bed, clad in only his striped blue boxers, Fitz gulped. The sight before him was almost too much to handle. She would always manage to take his breath away. He swore he would never fully adjust to the beauty that was her naked body, not ever.

Approaching the bed he kissed her her right ankle softly, hearing her breath hitch as a result to his touch. He could literally feel as her body tensed up with anticipation against him. Right now, it felt like every good deed he'd ever done had built up to this moment. To have this glorious radiant woman lying before him, sharing not only her body but her heart with him as well.

Fitz pulled back and quickly retreated to the bathroom where he dropped his boxers and put on a condom. Due to the fact that birth control counteracted some of the medication Olivia was on, they would have to use this form of contraception pretty regularly. Although in his mind they would be having kids the second they got married. He just couldn't wait to start a family with this woman.

He imagined her pregnant, with a budding stomach while she carried his child for the world to see. He couldn't wait for the doctor's appointments, the ultrasounds, even her mood swings and weird food craving. He wanted it all.

And he wanted it all with her.

"Babe?" Olivia said softly slowly walking into the bathroom. It seemed he'd gone in there only to get lost in thought.

"Sorry." He turned to her and chuckled, cupping her face with a soft smile.

"Everything okay?" Her bright doe eyes wider than ever.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

She gulped, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Is this... Is this not what you want?"

"What?!" He nearly yelled in shock. "I want you more than anything Olivia."

He watched as her beautiful smile lit up her already radiant face. Fitz swore he'd never get tired of seeing her smile; he always wanted to make her smile. With her hand in his, he led her back into the bedroom, they both of them completely nude.

She laid back down, without any nerves; only anticipation wracked its way throughout her body.

He kissed her; everywhere. From her ankle to the top of her forehead, he didn't leave one inch of her soft skin unkissed. He sucked on her skin all over until she was left squirming and smiling uncontrollably. The skin of her fingers were all over him; his hair, his shoulders, his arms, his back. Olivia couldn't get her fill of his ridiculously gorgeous body.

"Hi." He breathed; his lips finally reaching hers.

"Hi." She had the most remarkable smile of pure rapture on her face.

"I love you babe."

"I love you so much more."

His eyes roamed her body, he looked down to where their centers lined up. Fitz couldn't help but slightly wince; this was going to hurt her quite a bit. As if she could hear the emotions on his face, Olivia stroked his cheek.

"I'll be fine." She whispered gently.

He could hear the slight shutter in her voice. He wished to take all nervousness, all pain from her. He wanted nothing more than to just take care of her; his baby.

"Close your eyes and relax. Take a deep breath." He instructed her. Fitz watched as Olivia did as she was told; closing her eyes while inhaling and exhaling deeply.

His lips went to the skin of her neck where he sucked long and hard. He made sure each and every inch of her body was worshipped by his lips as it such be. She was so remarkably beautiful it was almost overwhelming to think that this was all his. That her body was truthfully and entirely for his pleasure only, and he loved her all the more. With one more finally whisper of his love for her, he slowly pushed into her and felt her body immediately clench around him.

As he looked at her face, he could tell pain was wracking her body. Biting her bottom lip Olivia braced the new found pain which came with being intimate with this man. Her breathing became heavy as he chest rose and fell dramatically.

"You okay?" He asked desperately, kissing the side of her face.

She looked up at him, seeing nothing but genuine love and concern for her. There was not one doubt in her mind that this was the right thing to do. There was nothing more that she wanted than to consummate her relationship with the man she loved more than anything.

"I'm perfect." She smiled softly. With a sweet nod Olivia encouraged him, and he pushed himself all the way through, now completely embedded inside of her.

It was a feeling unknown to words. He hovered in that moment for what felt like a lifetime. He wished he could have stayed in that moment forever. Looking down at her with that beautiful, warm, radiant smile across her face which melted his heart each time he saw it, Fitzgerald Grant quickly realized he needed to buy a ring, and fast.

"I love you so much." He breathed out, his forehead pressed against her own.

"I love you so much more." She titled her head upwards so their lips could meet softly. "Make love to me."

And he did just that. With slow and steady strokes, knowing that not only she was hurting, but trying her best to adjust to this foreign world, Fitz moved. He kissed just about every inch of her sweaty face as he slid in and out of her.

She was so incredibly warm and tight around him, he couldn't help but think that her body was made for him. That their bodies were made for each other.

That they were made for each other.

He'd never felt so whole and complete than he did in this moment.

Her hands moved to his back where she clutched onto him as his speed slowly began to increase. Soft and low moans began escaping her lips uncontrollably. He felt so good, too good; and as he continued to stretched her deliciously Olivia found herself with her eyes shut as she writhed in rapture beneath him.

"Oh fuck." She gasped out, her nails sinking into the flesh of his back.

Fitz smirked, one of the first times he'd ever heard her use profanity. She was such a little lady, so sweet and pristine, it was almost shocking to hear her swear. Especially when it was combined with a moan.

He moved his lips to her ear, "does it feel good Livvie?", his voice deep, raspy and hoarse.

At this point Olivia was screeching and mumbling incoherently as her entire body went into overload. _She felt completely and totally consumed by him._

She nodded her head desperately, looking into his eyes with her wide and now lust filled ones. "Uh huh. So good.", her voice on the verge of cracking.

Fitz had now been verging on the brink of an orgasm for a while now, but refused to climax without her. "You're so wet baby." He groaned with shut eyes. "You're so fucking wet, and tight. And you're all mine."

"Mhm." She hummed as the now familiar feeling of an impending orgasm began to take over her body. "All yours..."

He knew she was close. All of her tells were there. Her eyes were closed, her nails now breaking the skin at his back, and those pretty pink lips of hers hung open in an "O" shape. He wanted to make her cum. He needed to make her cum.

"C'mon baby." He encouraged her, now nibbling at her ear. "Let go. Let go for me."

And she did, completely. With a sharp loud gasp and a high pitched cry Olivia Pope fell over the edge and a moment later Fitz followed her dreamily. He grunted and groaned hard as his entire body ceased up for his release. He stayed inside her while the two tried their best to catch what breath they could. Wiping a few sweaty hairs off her face, Fitz grinned widely. "God I love you."

"I love you." She'd never get tired of saying it, not for the rest of her life.

A few moments later he pulled out of her, and quickly disposed of the condom in the bathroom. He returned in the bathroom to find Olivia still nude, motioning for him to come lie down once more. It took nanoseconds for the two of them to find that comfortable spooning routine they now had down pact. "Are you okay?" He asked her with a kiss to the side of her neck as he held her from behind.

"I'm better than okay." She said softly. "I'm perfect."

* * *

_3 Weeks Later:_

Theodore Grant was headed _home_ after a long and tiresome day. Not only had he been stuck in boring meetings all day long, but he'd barely gotten a break for lunch. Needless to say Teddy was cranky, hungry and tired. So when he opened up the front door to hear Olivia's cries of rapture combined with Fitz's loud grunts with the sound of the bed scraping against the hardwood floors upstairs while the headboard smashed into the wall repeatedly, he was less than amused.

The woman was screeching like a wild animal. If he didn't know any better it sounded like she was being murdered. He was growing increasingly tired of this routine. Out of nowhere the two of them had decided to go at it like Jack Rabbits. He knew at night time they would wait until they thought he was asleep before going at it again. But they woke him up.

They always woke him up.  
_**Every. Single. Night.**_

He'd had enough. Regardless of the fact that it wasn't his place; he had to say something. The two of them were getting out of hand. Teddy marched up the stairs and banged loudly on the locked door until the sounds stopped.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Fitz roared from behind the door. Teddy's timing had always been impeccable but Fitz was literally moments away from giving the love of his life her sixth orgasm before dinner.

"Get out here now!" Teddy demanded, dropping his brief case to the floor. "BOTH OF YOU!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, looking up at Fitz who looked equally as irritated as he hovered over top of her. "I hate your brother.", she muttered as the two of them hopped out of bed and managed to drag on some clothes. Olivia opted for her favourite red oversized t-shirt of his while Fitz simply threw on a pair of sweatpants before flying the door open.

"What?!" Fitz snarled anxiously. He was dying to know what was so important that had to be addressed at this very moment.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Teddy turned to Olivia with the roll of his eyes.

"What do you think Theodore?" She hissed at him angrily. Olivia coudn't pin point the last time she'd slept in her own bed.

"Give me your apartment keys. I'm moving out."

Olivia's eyes immediately opened up wide with excitement. She flew back into bedroom for her purse, retrieved the keys and hurled them at Teddy.

"Don't break anything, change the sheets and don't you dare bring back any girl back to my apartment Teddy." She growled at him. "I mean it."

"Yeah Yeah." Teddy said as her words went in one ear and out of the other. Within a few minutes Teddy gathered a bag and made his way out of the house with a huff and puff. He threw his dufflebag in the back of his car and drove off.

Olivia waited until his car was out of sight before closing the front door and turning to Fitz with a naughty smile.

"He's gone."

A large toothy grin formed on his face. Teddy was finally gone. The two of them had the house to themselves; finally.

"He's gone." Fitz let out a big sigh. "I can't believe it."

Olivia was smiling ear to ear. They finally were alone, completely and truly. No interruptions. No complications. Just the two of them.

"We're alone."

"We're alone." He said, watching as she bit her lip coyly. He tilted his head down and pressed his lips to hers at once. He sucked her tongue into his mouth urgently while his hands hoisted her up against his chest. Olivia responded immediately; wrapping her legs around his waist and he slowly began to walk them back upstairs to finish what Teddy had interrupted.

* * *

"Look at her." Claire muttered to Bethany and Abby as the three of them sat in Olivia's classroom during lunch time.

"Dickmatized." Abby said bluntly. The three of them observed Olivia as she sat absentmindedly in her chair, undoubtedly daydreaming about having sex with her boyfriend.

"Totally and completely dickmatized." Bethany concluded with a giggle.

Olivia turned her head to her sneering friends. With folded arms she spoke, "I'm not deaf you know."

"But you are dickmatized."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned back to day dreaming. She was counting down the hours until the school day was over. Tonight she had promised Fitz another round of macaroni pie, and she needed to get started.

"It must be nice to be so in love." Bethany said with a sigh.

"It is." Olivia smirked. "It's amazing."

**XXX**

As she wiggled around in his kitchen, making her last minute preparations for dinner tonight, Olivia smiled. She never thought she would be one for domestication so early on in life, but with Fitz everything became clear. He was her life now, completely and truly.

As she grated the cheese Olivia felt a strong vibration in her pocket due to her ringing iPhone. To say she was shocked at the caller was an understatement.

"Dad?" She answered hesitantly.

"Olivia." Her father's voice was less than chipper, but he always sounded this way. "How have you been?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"I'm well thank you. I've been a bit _busy_ with work so I've keep unable to contact you."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's changed, my dosage of medication has been lowered but other than that everything is the same." Olivia told him. Her health was the sole purpose of these phone calls.

"Good." Eli responded, that was just what he was looking to hear. "You'll never guess who I bumped into at church last Sunday."

"Who?"

"Christian."

She didn't know just how to respond, so she didn't. For almost a full minute Olivia stood there in complete and utter shock. The fact that her father had enough nerve to bring up Christian into conversation after ignoring her for weeks on end was mind-boggling. Her father's interference with her love life was one of the sole reason she had yet to bring up Fitz, but being the smart woman that she was, Olivia knew she'd have to tell him soon. It was public knowledge to the people of Burlington that she and Fitz were in a relationship, and would only be a matter of time before the news trickled down else where.

"Olivia?" Eli cleared his throat after an awkward silence that lasted for over a good minute.

"I'm in a relationship." She blurted out without thinking. The words came out like verbal diarrhea and before Olivia knew it they had left her mouth and fallen into the ears of her father.

She could feel his anger steaming through the awkward silence. After Eli cleared his throat, his voice was harsh and cold. "With whom?"

"His name is Fitzgerald."

"White?" His father hissed. Eli didn't know why he bothered to ask the question, with a name like that the man had to be white.

"Does it matter?"

"Is he christian? Does he go to church?"

"Dad!"

Eli inhaled very sharply. With his daughter he knew he had to pick and choose his battles very wisely. "I would very much appreciate it if you could come down to Savannah for the weekend some time soon. Please arrange something with your brother. I think it's time we all had a talk.", and with that Eli Pope hung up the phone.

She stood in the kitchen with her phone in hand for what felt like ages. It must have been over an hour that she stood there in a state of shock as she heard the front door open and the voice of the love of her life fill up the house.

"Livvie?" Fitz grinned, making his way into the kitchen. After a long and stressful day the Mayor of Burlington dropped his briefcase at the door, loosened his tie and wrapped his arms around his adoring girlfriend. The scent of her amazing cooking filled his eager nostrils and he let out a low groan against her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Olivia smiled, taking his face into her hands. "I miss you all the time." This was true. The man constantly remained on her mind, she felt obsessed; in the best possible way.

"You're cooking for me." His goofy smile crept onto his face as he kissed the side of her face.

"My dad just called." She said bluntly and watched as the smile on his face faded.

Fitz gulped, unsure of what to expect. From the tone of her voice, he gathered that the conversation wasn't exactly pleasant. "What did he say? How did it go? Are you okay?"

"He saw my ex-boyfriend Christian at Church. I told him about you. He's not happy. He wants me to come down to Savannah with Marcus for a 'talk'."

Fitz watched as she quickly moved from the kitchen into the living room. Everything about her demeanour hinted to him that Olivia was both uncomfortable and upset. He followed her in and pulled her tiny frame into his lap on the couch. Stroking this sides of her face until she visibly relaxed and smiled, Fitz waited to speak. "What kind of talk?"

"The talk where he basically tells me everything I've done wrong with my life. It'll start with the fact that I moved to Burlington instead of staying in Boston and using my Harvard degree for something for profitable. Then he'll go into how wrong and unholy of me it is that I'm in a relationship with someone who isn't of the same faith as **him. **It'll probably end with him berating me and trying to force me to either move back to Savannah."

"Savannah?!" His voice cracking at the thought. "As in Savannah, Georgia?"

She nodded her head with the roll of her eyes. "Because he pays my medical bills, my dad thinks he's somehow entitled to run my life."

He breathed in deeply, sighing out just as deep. "Baby I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I'm not going.", and with that she got out of his lap and shook it off. "Go change and wash your hands for dinner."

Fitz frowned. Olivia did have the tendency to brush off personal things of importance, much to his dismay. He wanted to be there for her, in every possible way. "Babe... He's your father you can't just not go."

"Go change." She said with a stiff smile. "Otherwise the food will get cold."

**XXX**

She was tossing and turning, unlike how she normally slept. Normally when curled up together, both Fitz and Olivia fell fast asleep in one another's arms. However tonight Olivia tossed and turned as thee conversation with her father weighed heavily on her mind. At 2:30 am she looked beside her to see Fitz fast asleep she figured enough was enough. She needed to talk, and to get it off her chest. With a soft kiss to his chest, she woke him up immediately.

"Ready to talk?" He shot her a sleepy smile.

She gave him a knowing smile, resting her head against his chest. "I'm not going."

"I know."

"And you can't make me."

"I know."

"You can't guilt me into going, even if he is my father."

"I know." He exhaled with a weak smile. "It was wrong of me to say that. You're an adult who makes her own decisions, and I know whatever you choose to do will be what is best for you."

"I'm not going to let him ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me." She snarled out with annoyance. "I don't care that you're not christian, I don't care that we're not the same race. I don't care that you were raised differently than me. I love you and that's that. He's not going to change that."

"I know." He grinned, kissing her nose gently.

Olivia let out a deep and gutted sigh. His silent listener approach had worked into now making her see things in the complete opposite way. "So does that mean I should go?"

"I'm not going to say anything." Fitz pecked her again. "Just know that I love and support you, no matter what you do. No matter what happens I will be here, so you do what you have to do."

* * *

Teddy rolled down the windows of his black SUV while driving both Olivia and Fitz to the airport. After a big debacle, he finally caved in and decided to drive the two of them, just to shut them up. Due to the fact that he was now inhabited in Olivia's apartment, he knew he did owe her in some way. Not only was he eating her food and running up her electricity bill with his constant use of the television, but he had also ruined over 3 of her best frying pans, all while trying to make a simple grilled cheese sandwich. Teddy knew the longer and farther Olivia was from her apartment, the better. She was sure to strangle him once she realized the state her beloved home was in.

"Teddy stop the car here." Olivia pointed over at the departures sign for American Airlines. Teddy did as instructed and pulled the car over before placing it in park. He and Fitz then worked to pull out the two suitcases they brought for the weekend stay in the south. Olivia quickly realized that the only way she was to survive a weekend with her father, was with Fitz by her side. She didn't even bother to tell Eli that she had invited Fitz down to Savannah, she didn't need his permission.

"Good luck." Teddy said with a weary smile as the two of them stood before him with suitcases.

"Thanks." Fitz said before embracing his brother. He didn't know what exactly lay before him in Georgia, but he knew sooner or later, he would have to meet Eli. He wished he could say he had a good feeling about this trip, just to comfort Olivia who he knew was equally if not more nervous than he, but he didn't. His gut told him this trip was sure to be a disaster.

"Bye little one." Teddy smirked at Olivia embracing her as well. "Take care of my brother." He said with a sigh.

She smiled softly, taking Fitz's hand in hers. "I will.", and with that the two of them bid Teddy goodbye, turned on their feet and headed towards the airport. After checking in, they made their way to their assigned gate and sat down. Neither knew what to say to one another, so neither said anything. Instead Fitz opted to hold her hand, stroking the back of her palm, knowing at this moment in time Olivia wanted nothing more than to comforted. She responded immediately, shifting in her seat so that her head was now placed against his chest.

"Everything will be fine." He said softly, kissing her forehead. Although he was completely unsure of his words, he said them anyway.

"Promise?" She looked up at him with soft eyes.

"I promise."

Time passed, she said huddled in their embrace for what felt like ages. As their gate filled up with more and more people, reality slowly began to sink in. In less than a few hours, Fitz would be meeting her racist, prejudice, narcissistic and controlling father. She only hoped that he loved her as much as he said he did, and that Eli wouldn't make him run for the hills and never look back.

"Now boarding Flight 506 Nonstop from Burlington to Savannah." A flight attendant blared loudly across the PA system. The two looked at each other, desperate for the best.

"That's us." She said with hope and a soft smile.

"That's us." He kissed her forehead once more. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

He yawned, outstretching his arms. After waking up at the crack of dawn and dropping his brother and practically sister-in-law off at the airport, Theodore Grant dropped his clothes and stepped into the hot shower at Olivia's. He'd truly become accustomed to staying at hers now, knowing the inner workings of all her appliances by heart. He'd even placed his face wash and after shave on her bathroom counter as if it were his own home.

**XXXXX**

Claire was annoyed. She'd been trying to reach Olivia all day to no avail. Once she'd finished her hot yoga session, Claire made her way to Olivia's apartment in a huff. Olivia had sent her a weird early morning text message, claiming an impromptu trip to Savannah with Fitz, but something smelled fishy. Unless something had happened, there was no reason Olivia would voluntarily go down to Savannah for some quality time with her father. Something had happened, and Claire was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"How dare she fucking ignore me." Claire growled at the sound of the shower running at Olivia's front door. She pulled out her set of keys, and used her copy to gain access to Olivia's apartment. Claire dropped her yoga mat on the floor and let out a long sigh.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Claire growled.

Suddenly the shower stopped running. She heard rummaging in the bathroom and a few moments later a figure emerged from the bathroom into the main hallway.

Her breath hitched. Standing before her not only was the most attractive man she'd ever seen, but he was half naked, a white towel hanging dangerously low on his hips revealing a chiselled body. Claire couldn't stop the hushed moan which escaped her lips. The man before her was perfect. His soaked dirty blonde hair was slicked back and his strong and sculpted pecks were covered with individual water droplets. She couldn't dare to pull her eyes off him.

"She's in Savannah.", Teddy smirked breaking the silence. He'd never felt such sexual tension, let alone with a woman he didn't even know the name of.

He examined her— nice, long and silky legs highlighted by her teeny yoga shorts. This woman was exactly how he liked them; tall, slim, nice legs with a pretty face. She had deep chocolate skin which was nothing short of intoxicated. The woman before him looked like a model. The woman before him was Claire.

"Oh.", Claire said softly, her eyes still glued to his half naked body.

Teddy swore either he was losing his mind or this complete and total stranger was giving him come to bed eyes.

"You're not a burglar are you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Good." Teddy smiled. They exchanged a look— a silent verbal agreement almost, and Claire walked past him, disposing of his towel in the process. Teddy smirked, following the woman into Olivia's bedroom.

**XXX**

**_"OH GOD YES!"_**

**_"FUCK."_**

**_"DON'T STOP!"_**

**_"I'M GONNA... I'M GONNA..."_**

**_"SHIT!"_**

Claire let out a loud breath as the sweaty stranger rolled off of her. She'd had causal sex with men before, she'd encountered her fair share of one nightstands. But she had just had the best sex of her entire life with a man whom of which she knew was married, and her best friend's soon to be brother in law. If Olivia were to hear of this, they'd both be as good as dead.

"Fuck." Teddy let out a groan, wiping the sweat off his forehead. His entire body felt enflamed as he came off his sexual high.

"Can we do that again?"

"You gotta give me a couple minutes." Teddy chuckled, loving her eagerness. Claire blushed and slipped out of the bed.

"I'm going to get a drink, want one?"

"I'll have whatever you're having gorgeous.", Teddy grinned. He was thoroughly enjoying the view as this strange woman stood before him completely and totally naked. She winked before strolling into the kitchen without a care in the world.

For a second Claire wondered if Olivia would be pissed if Olivia were to find out that she'd just had sex with a random in her bed. But that thought was quickly discarded when she felt warm, large and rough hands around her.

"Can I take you from behind?", he asked her, his voice dripping with sex.

Claire nodded, gasping as he slowly began to push inside of her. She grabbed onto the kitchen counter and bent over completely, needing to hold onto some tangible to stay sane. Teddy bit at the side of her neck before steadily pushing in and out of her— working to a fast and crazed pace.

The two strangers proceeded to defile every inch of Olivia's apartment without a bit of remorse. Once they'd defiled her bathroom sink and were completely and totally spent, Teddy decided it was time for introductions.

He wiped sweaty curls off of her forehead with a smile. "I'm Teddy."

"Claire.", she laughed breathlessly.

As he took in the sight of her, Teddy realized how naturally gorgeous this woman was. "Do you know how long I've been begging Olivia for your number?"

Claire nodded her head, her legs still wrapped around his waist as he remained inside of her. "She'd kill us if she ever found out you know."

"That's why we can't tell her. She can't know... Neither can Fitz."

It made sense, they both were too consenting adults. If they couldn't get permission to see each other, they'd just have to sneak around. "So what, is this some kind of affair?" Claire couldn't hide the giggle that escaped her lips.

"I guess so." He laughed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Well it was lovely to have met you properly this time."

"And I can't wait forward to meeting you again, and again and again and again." Teddy grinned widely and watched as a sly expression crept across her beautiful face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_So sexy time for both Fitz and Liv and Teddy and Claire! Next chapter Eli will meet Fitz... We'll also meet Olivia's brother Marcus! And Christian may or may not pop up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) x_

_Until next time! x_


End file.
